The Legendary Priestess Returns
by CrimsonEyedLover
Summary: Kagome was a seventeen year old who was blessed with amazing power. Instead of attending a normal high school she attended the school for the gifted, but what she didn't know was that she is no ordinary gifted person. Her powers will place her in many dangers, and on more adventures than she can handle. Luckily she'll have friends by her side to help her along the way. LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

_"Hello everyone, thank you for clicking into my story. It's my first fanfic ever! So please go easy on me. :-) I've actually re-written this chapter once again, I hope It's much better. I would also like to inform you that I'll be adding in a little commentary from the characters, at the beginning and end of some of the chapters. Why? you ask. well because IT'S SO DAMN FUN! Lol. Whelp catch ya later."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own INUYASHA! Tehe**

**Glossary: Oishi: Delicious.**

** Suzume: Sparrow**

**Hajimaru: Begin**

The tragedy

"Kagome honey, hurry or you'll be late!" Mrs. Higarashi yelled up to her daughter. "Ok mom ill be right down." She heard her daughter shout back. "Hey mom will Kagome even pass her test today." Souta asked his mom. "I mean she never really makes it on time and she's always late and blowing off her training." Kagome punched her brother in the arm, and sent him a death glare. "I do no such things Souta you brat. Just you wait I'll definitely pass my test, and then ill get the respect I deserve." Kagome said clenching her fist. "The only respect you deserve is that of an idiot." Kagome heard her little brother say.

"Your such a brat Souta!" Kagome couldn't stand her younger brother sometimes, he was such a little fungus! "Now kids don't fight and Souta be nice to your sister, she has a big day ahead of her ok." Mrs. Higarashi said to her children. "Guh, ok good luck today Kagome. I mean it you have an amazing power." Souta said hugging his sister. "Awe Souta you're the best little brother a girl can have."

"Sunako drove Kagome to the training fields of the school for the gifted, there she would take her tests. "Sunako is that you?" A woman in her mid thirties asked, walking up to the car. "Miyo, its been a while how've you been?" Mrs. Higarashi asked her friend. "I'm great, It's really good to see you." She told her and then turned her attention to Kagome. "Kagome honey it time for you to get going."

Kagome nodded her head, and then got out of the car. "Ok, wish me luck mom; and I'll see you later today." Mrs. Higarashi smiled at her daughter. "Good luck dear and be safe, I'll see you when you get home." She said smiling. "Thanks mom, I love you."

"I Love you to Kagome, and I'll have dinner waiting when you get home." Kagome smiled and waved to her mom as she left. "_Mom you're the best." _She thought as she followed Miyo to the test area.

Kagome had three test that she needed pass. The first test she had to pass was agility, Kagome had to prove how well she could maneuver through obstacles and how fast she could do it. The second test she needed to pass was strength and spiritual power. She needed to prove how well she could erect a barrier, and manipulate her spiritual power for a certain amount of time. The third test was archery, Kagome had to prove how well she could hit a moving target, and she also had to hit a target fifty yards away.

It was now two o'clock, and Kagome had two more people in front of her before it was her turn to take the test; so she sat on a bench and concentrated on her abilities while she waited.

Meanwhile Sunako had gone home to get Souta and grandpa so they could go to the store with her. "Hey mom what are you doing back here already? Is Kagome already done with her test?" Souta asked hi mother, confused as she was back already.

"No honey, I just came to get you and grandpa to see if you wanted to go the grocery store with me." She told him. "Oh alright, do you think you can get me some of those plum things?" Souta asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes. "Plums, sure that's fine. I can even make Kagome a blueberry plum-cake." Mrs. Higarashi said with excitement. "Oishi! Hey can you make some tuna casserole, pumpkin pie, and some mac and cheese " Souta asked his growing hungry. "Souta calm down honey." She chuckled. "I'll make you something as well alright."

"What's this I hear about blueberry plum cakes and other delicious foods?" Came the voice of an elderly man. "Oh hey grandpa, moms taking us to the store, she's making a special dinner for Kagome to congratulate her on passing her test." "Well what are we waiting, for let's go. Oh, and I'll be needing some more sake while we're out." The old man said walking pass them. "Dad that's your fifth bottle!" Mrs. Higarashi said looking at her father. "Oh hush woman I need something to keep me young and agile."

Standing on the roof of the neighboring house was a strange man. He had watched them fort quite some time now. "How wonderful, going out to do a little shopping. I'll be sure to greet them when they return." The man said himself, he let out an evil laugh then vanished.

* * *

Back at the school for the gifted Kagome was meditating when she heard someone calling her name. Ms. Higarashi please make your way to the field. She stood up and walked pass the other two girls. "Good luck!" They yelled as she walked pass them. "Thanks" She said cheerfully and continued walking. "_Ok Kagome you can do this, just remember your training and you'll be fine." _She thought to herself.

"Welcome to the priestess trying grounds Ms. Higarashi. Here you'll be tested in three fields to decide your status. These three test consists of agility, strength in spiritual ability and archery. Please go ahead and good luck." Kagome respectfully bowed her head to the panel of priest and priestess, and headed towards the first part of her test. "Miyo what are you doing here?"Kagome asked surprised to her. "I'll be monitoring you for each part of your tests, if you hurt yourself or your powers are unstable, then I'll need to step in."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Ok, when your ready Kagome I'll start the timer. Just relax, and you'll be fine ok. You can do this; I believe in you." Kagome smiled at her words. "Thanks Miyo, that means a lot." Kagome took a deep breath as Miyo raised her hand. "Ready, go!" Kagome took off the moment Miyo dropped her hand, she swiftly cleared the tire rings next was the rope climb. Kagome ran and jumped on the wall with great elegance. She pulled herself up and over the wall than down the other side.

Next she had to bob and weave through many set trees and low stumps. Miyo hit the stopwatch and gasped. "Wow one minute exactly, none of the other five even came close to this time." Kagome walked over to Miyo who then handed her a bottle of water, and allowed her to catch her breath. "_Impressive, she's barely breaking a sweat now." _Miyo thought. "Alright, where to next?" Kagome asked stretching. "Don't you want to rest first before you begin your next test?" Miyo asked her surprised. "Nope I'm good."

Kagome and Miyo walked over to another part on the field where the second test was being held. "Ok Kagome for this next test you'll need to prove your strength by creating a barrier, and holding it for a certain amount of time. Then you'll need to show how well you can control your spiritual energy by manipulating it." "Eh! What do mean by manipulate?" Miyo could see that Kagome wasn't to sure on the matter. "What I mean is, you have to transform your spirit energy into a certain object." "What kind of object Miyo?"

"That my dear is up to you. Now hurry their waiting, and don't worry you can do this I believe in you." Kagome nodded her head still uncertain if she could pass this test. I mean putting up a barrier is one thing but manipulating her spirit energy that was a different story.

"The first part of your test will be create a barrier and then you are to hold that barrier for thirty minutes. You may begin when ready Ms. Higarashi."

Kagome sat down and focused her thoughts, and in no time a barrier that contained a pink tent to it was visible around her. "Very good Ms. Higarashi, now hold that for thirty minutes." Kagome handled her barrier with ease she didn't have a problem wielding it nor did it falter. The only thing that seemed to have her worried was that she never learned how to manipulate her energy.

_"How in the sam hell am I supposed to do this? They never taught me this in class, my lessons were always separate from everyone else except for two people. They never even went over any of this in training!"_ She thought to herself. "_Concentrate, a power such as yours needs no guidance when there are people whom you love" _Kagome heard a voice in her head. She looked at Miyo thinking it was her. "_Just concentrate Kagome, and you'll do fine". _Kagome nodded her head towards Miyo who waved at her. "Ms. Higarashi you may begin when ready." The priest informed her. Kagome stood there focusing on her energy with her eyes closed then heard the chirp of a bird.

She opened her eyes then raised her hands in the birds direction. "_Suzume." _The moment she thought that a spark of pink came spiraling into the air and transformed into an sparrow. The priest and priestesses all stood in shock and pure amazement. The spirit animal flew down into Kagome's hands and she smiled. She then turned towards Miyo who nodded with a smile on her face. "_Well done, Kagome you did well". _

Miyo had signaled for Kagome to come over, but before she could take a step her world went dizzy, and the bird disappeared as she fell to the ground bracing herself with her hands. "Kagome!" She looked up and saw Miyo running over to her. "Kagome honey are you alright?" Worry clear in her voice. "I'm fine I just lost my balance is all." Miyo helped Kagome to her feet, and then they walked over to the side of the field to get a drink of water.

"Kagome that was incredible, how in the world did you do that?" Miyo asked in a curious tone. "I'm not sure it all happened so fast." She said downing the full bottle of water. "I couldn't have done it without your help though, so thank you." Miyo looked at her confused. "If you hadn't spoken to me and told me to concentrate, and that everything would be fine, I don't think I would've done it." "Kagome what in the world are you talking about?" Now it was Kagome's turn to look confused. "On the field before I started, you spoke to me then I looked at you and you waved."

Miyo shook her head. "Kagome the only time I spoke to you was before you started, and after you finished." Kagome didn't understand, if it wasn't Miyo then who the hell was it? "Well, anyway dear what ever you did you had them all standing in shock even me."

Kagome was still confused however."_If it wasn't Miyo then who?" "_Kagome they're calling you." "Huh?" She lost track of her thoughts at the sound of Miyo's voice. "Ms. Higarashi are you ready to continue with your last test?" The head priest of the panel asked. "Yes I'm ready."

She followed Miyo to the shooting range, where she found a quiver full of arrows and a bow. "For your third and final test, you must hit all five of the moving targets; and both ranged targets a hundred yards away." Spoke the head priest. "What, one hundred yards, the maximum is fifty, that's what we did with the others." Miyo said confused about why they suddenly changed it. "Ms. Higarashi do you comply or will you choose to fail?" Kagome thought for a moment before giving her answer. " I'll do it."She said picking up the quiver and bow.

"Kagome, honey are you sure?" Miyo asked a little nervous. "Yes, I can't fail when I'm so close. I have to believe in myself, I'm not doing this for just me." Miyo shook her head in understanding what Kagome meant. "Alright dear, whenever your ready."

"Hajimaru!" Kagome readied her arrow and shot each target as they appeared on the field. She finished with impressive speed that not even she expected. Now it was time for the last part of her test. She had to hit not one, but two targets one hundred yards away.

Kagome waited for the go ahead from Miyo. "Hajimaru!" Kagome aimed for her first target and let her arrow fly. However she missed it by a good twenty feet. She lowered her head and groaned. "_Concentrate Kagome you can do this." _She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to relax herself. Opening her eye's she readied her arrow. "Fly!" She shouted. A mass of pink energy surrounded her as she released her arrow it hit the target, but as it made contact both targets exploded; there was nothing left but a decent sized crater. She stood there dumfounded. That wasn't supposed to happen was it rigged or something.

Kagome walked over to Miyo who was just as stunned as she was, if not more. "Does that count Miyo?" Kagome asked in a shocked state. "Well dear you did hit both targets after all." She answered just as shocked. " I see." She said, still not believing what she had done.

"Well come on lets, find out your results." Miyo said as they headed over towards the panel. They said nothing as the two approached them, they were to stunned for words. They couldn't believe it, no one has ever seen such power and strength, not since the Legendary Priestess was alive, but that was over five hundred years ago.

Unless, but how could that be possible? Miyo cleared her throat drawing their attention. "Do you have the results?" Without hesitation they answered. "She's a pass." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Are you serious? I'm not dreaming now am I?" She asked smiling. "Congratulations Kagome you did wonderful." Kagome was so happy that she could cry. Suddenly there was sharp pain in Kagome's chest. It was so painful that it caused her to collapse to the ground. "Are you alright Kagome?" Miyo asked surprised. "What is this pain I'm feeling now?"

* * *

_"Kagome!" _A vision of her mother flashed in her head. "What's happening to me!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome can you hear me."

_"Kagome! Kagome!" _Kagome placed her hands over her ears trying to make the voices stop. Tears filed her eyes as the echoing continued. "_Kagome! Kagome!" _Miyo knelt down in front of Kagome so she could look at her. When Miyo saw her she gasped, the look on Kagome's face seemed like she wasn't even there at the moment. Miyo shook Kagome trying to stir her. "Kagome can you hear me?"

There were visions of her family flashing through her mind. "_Kagome! Kagome! Please Help! "_Kagome shot to her feet and took off towards her home. "I'm Sorry Miyo I have to go!" Before she could say anything Kagome was gone. "Miyo I want you to follow Ms. Higarashi, I've a bad feeling." The head priest told her.

"Yes sir I understand." Kagome ran as fast as she could to her house. Something was wrong she just knew it. "_Mom, Grandpa, Souta." _She thought to herself. "I'm coming!" She yelled. Kagome turned the last corner and ran up the hill to her house. When she reached it, she noticed that the front door was wide open.

When she walked inside she couldn't believe her eyes. All the furniture was in pieces and there was glass and blood everywhere. She became filled with panic and fear, there was no sign of her family." Mom! Grandpa! Souta! Can you hear me!" Nothing, there was no answer. Suddenly there was a hand on Kagome's shoulder and she screamed.

"Kagome dear it's just me!" She turned around to see Miyo behind her. Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "Miyo do you think" Miyo grabbed her shoulders. " No sweetheart we are going to find them don't you worry. I need you to calm down so we can look for them alright?" Kagome nodded her head and looked downstairs while Miyo looked upstairs.

_"Please be ok." _She thought to herself. Kagome opened the closet door, and a piercing scream echoed all through the house. Miyo came bolting down the stairs to find Kagome. "Kagome what is it?" She asked walking up to the hysterical young woman. When she turned to look in the closet she froze. There in the closet were the Bodies of Sunako and Yasuo Higarashi.

"No." Kagome whispered. Miyo turned to her and hugged the crying girl. "Kagome, it'll be alright." She said trying to comfort her. "No!" She screamed pushing Miyo, and ran out the door. "Kagome wait we still have to find your brother!" Miyo screamed chasing after her, but Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Miyo was about to head back inside when a police car pulled up.

"Excuse me ma'am, we received a call from a priest that there was an emergency?" The officer said. " Yes officer two of the Higarashi family members have been killed."

* * *

**CrimsonEyedLover: So What do you think about it so far?**

**Kags: It was ok for the first chapter**

**Miro: Very interesting my dear**

**Inu: I didn't really care for it, to be honest**

**Kags: Inuyasha!**

**Miro: Clearly no respect for raw talent**

**Inu: What! It was stupid**

**CrimsonEyedLover: It's my first fanfic, you could at least be respectful (Cries)**

**Sango: What did I miss?**

**Miro: Now look what you've done**

**Kags: Inuyasha! Sit Boy!**

**Sango: ...**

**Miro: Please review**


	2. Character View

Here is a description of the character's so as not to confuse anyone

Character view:

Miyo Kamshiro: She is in charge of picking the next group of priest and priestesses, she also trains them one's they pass their test to go on and become even better. (Kagome's advisor/eventual Trainer)

Sango Ukami: 18 years of age. She is the second in command of Tokyo's Finest, she is well-known for her abilities as a demon slayer. She is also Kagome's closest friend and sister figure.

Weapon of choice: **Hiraikotsu** (飛来骨, "Flying return bone") is Sango's gigantic boomerang and her primary weapon. Like the rest of the arms and armor of the people in her village, it is made from parts of vanquished demons. In Hiraikotsu's case, it is made from purified demon bones. Because of its supernatural material, it's nearly unbreakable and is a very powerful weapon. It is said to be stronger than steel, while having a tremendous weight.

Secondary weapon: Wakizashi: A short one-handed sword, mistaken for a katana. Chain: The chains are used to constrict her enemies. She also uses poisonous smoke created from the herbs she burns, that's why she has her face-mask.

Miroku Fumiko: 19 years of age. He is a monk with unusual powers. He is also a lecherous pervert with no respect for personal boundaries. He is best friends with Inuyasha.

** Weapon of choice: Miroku's shakujō** was a pilgrim's staff (shakujō) that Miroku often carried with him; it is topped with a metal finial with two sections, each with three rings, (for a total of six rings), which represent the Six States of Existence—the cycle of saṃsāra, of suffering and reincarnation. In former days the same staff became one's grave post if one died on the way. Thus the top of the staff is designed like a Buddhist grave post. Sacred Sutras is also one of Miroku's weapon's. He uses them against demons.

Special Technique: The **Kazaana** (風穴, "Wind Tunnel") was a curse placed on Miroku's grandfather by Naraku; it would go on to become Miroku's most famous technique. It appeared to be a black hole shaped on a person's palm. Once every year the wind tunnel grew larger and the wind became more powerful until eventually it swallowed up the unfortunate wielder. It has been shown that the wind tunnel can be damaged and expanded unnaturally.

Inuyasha Takahashi: 17 years of age. He is powerful yet stubborn half demon(Hanyo) Best friends with Miroku. He is known for keeping his true feelings to himself.

Weapon of choice: **Tetsusaiga or** **Tessaiga** (鉄砕牙, "Iron-Crushing Fang") was a sword wielded by the hanyō Inuyasha. Tessaiga was "the sword of destruction" Tessaiga has a mind of its own, it has been seen guiding Inuyasha, such as wanting to be drawn or giving him advice. The Tessaiga had the power to slay 100 demons in one swing by striking the Kaze no Kizu, it also has the ability to absorb the technique or skill of a strong yōkai that was defeated with the sword.

Other weapon's: Inuyasha also uses his claws as a weapon when he's not using the Tetsusaiga. Sankon Tetsusou (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer) Hijin Ketsusou (Blades Of Blood).

Kagome Higarashi: 17 years of age. Blessed with the spiritual powers of a priestess. (Possibly the Legendary priestess) Caring towards other. Sango is her closest friend/sister figure.

Weapons of Choice: **Sacred arrows** (破魔の矢) are most often used by someone with a high-level of spiritual power. An arrow must be charged with the wielder's power before being shot at the enemy. Although it is not considered a very accurate attack, it is very powerful.

Kohaku Ukami: 11 years of age. is Sango's younger brother,he is very close to his sister. He is also in training to become on of Tokyo's Finest, like his older sister. Best friend/ brother figure Souta.

Weapon of Choice: **Kusarigama** (鎖鎌), meaning "chain-sickle", is a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle) on a metal chain (kusari) with a heavy iron weight (fundo) at the sickle of Kohaku's weapon is made of demon bone, either shaped into, or crafted from a single piece of bone that makes up the handle and blade.

Souta Higarashi: 10 years of age. Kagome's Younger brother. He loves his family very much, and is well behaved. (Unless it involves nagging his sister) Best friend/brother figure Kohaku.

Weapon of choice: Nagging Kagome

Sunako Higarashi: 45 years of age. Mother of Kagome and Souta. Her father's name is Yasuo. She loves nothing more than looking out for her family. She was a Nurse.

Occupations: Nurse and loving mother.

Yasuo Higarashi: 60 years of age. Sunako is his daughter. Kagome and Souta are his grandchildren. He is a wise old priest, he has the ability to sense evil auras and seal them.

Weapon of choice: Sacred Sutras

Occupation: Selling replica's of the Sacred Jewel

Hope this helped you guys. On to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

_"I'd like to thank those people who took the time to read the first chapter of my story. I'd also like to thank those of you who reviewed. __Larissa, IndigoArcher08, and Compucles. Thanks so much for your reviews! :-)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: I'm so excited for chapter two!**

**San: Alright I'm in this one!**

**Kags: Is Souta ok?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't tell you that just yet.**

**Kags: Oh I see (Sighs)**

**Inu: It's not like she killed them for real, it's all in that poor excuse for an imagination of hers!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Well excuse me and my imagination for wanting to put your rude ass in this chapter.**

**San: He doesn't deserve it**

**Mir: Clearly**

**Inu: Not like I give a damn.**

**Kags: Inuyasha!**

**Inu: Uh-oh**

**Mir: On with the story**

**Kags: SIT!**

* * *

Sango The Demon Slayer

Kagome ran through the wilderness blindly, fear and shock consumed her senses. She had been so frightened by everything that she didn't pay any attention to where she was going. In other words she had gotten herself lost. "I've got to get out of here, if mom found out I was here she'd kill me!" The sudden thought of her mother caused the girl to stop in her tracks. She'd never get to hear her mother's loving voice again, she wouldn't be able to see her mother's smiling in the morning before she went to school or before she went to work.

Kagome realized that she would never feel the comforting hugs of her mother, or the rigged laugh of her grandpa ever again. Kagome dropped to her knees crying her eye's out. "_Mommy, Grandpa!" _She thought to herself, as she cried, their smiling faces were flashing through her mind. "What's this, a young priestess lost her way." Kagome's head shot up at the sound of wicked voice.

"W-who's there?" She asked, fear evident in her voice. The only sound she heard was that of wicked laughter. "Leave me be or I swear I'll." The creature laughed again. "You'll what little girl, I doubt you'll be able to do anything." Kagome turned around at the feel of hot breath on her neck. The moment she did however, she was thrown into a nearby tree.

Groaning Kagome stood up and faced the demon before her. The beast towered over her like a giant, it had horns sticking out either side of its head. It's body was shaped like of a bull or maybe it resembled a minotaur, either way Kagome was in danger. She had no weapon's to defend herself with, yes Kagome was left vulnerable.

_"Concentrate Kagome, do not allow your fear to take hold of your senses." _Kagome heard a voice in her head, it was the same voice she had heard earlier. _"You must focus Kagome, you are not without defenses!" _Kagome calmed her breathing and focused, the moment the demon attacked it was knocked back due to her barrier. Kagome then took this opportunity to run. She thought she lost the demon until something came crashing down on top of her.

She opened her eye's and stared into the red eye's of the demon on top of her. "You won't make for much of a snack, however those powers of yours could prove quite useful." Kagome began to panic, how could she get out of this horrible predicament. Finding her courage Kagome grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it into the demons eye's, finding her chance she ran once again.

"I'll kill you!" Kagome could feel that he was closing in on her, she needed to figure something out and fast. Kagome focused her energy trying to create a barrier around herself, but before she could get the chance she was surrounded by a mist causing her to choke. Ceasing this opportunity the demon grabbed Kagome by the throat. "How dare you, you insolent wench!" The demons grip grew even tighter, making it hard for her to breathe. She couldn't make heads or tails of anything, she was starting to black out.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Kagome felt herself drop to the ground, nothing around her made sense anymore. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a pair of amethyst eyes.

* * *

Miyo carefully explained to the police officers who she was, and how she discovered the bodies of Sunako and Yasuo Higarashi. She also told them that Kagome the Daughter of Sunako Higarashi ran off in pure shock, she also mentioned that Kagome's younger brother Souta was missing. "Please tell me that you can find the children." Miyo asked the officers, worry for their safety evident in her shaky voice.

"Don't worry, we promise to do everything we can to find the two missing children." The officer placed a hand on Miyo's shoulder to reassure her. "In the mean time we'll close off the area, and insure no one gets in. I'll have to ask you to go back inside, if you please." With that said Miyo walked back inside the house and sat on the tattered couch. _"Kagome I'm so sorry"_ She sadly thought to herself. It must have been horrible for her to see something like that. Hell, it would've been traumatizing for any child to see the mangled bodies of a family member.

Miyo took a deep breath to calm herself down, there is no way the police would be able to handle this on their own. They were going to need help, and who better to call than Tokyo's finest. Downtown in the top office of Tokyo's Finest, sat a young woman around the age of eighteen. She hand long brown hair that reached down the full length of her back. She wore a black body suit with tidbits of pink. Next to her resting on a shelf, was a gigantic boomerang.

The woman was looking through files of what seemed like rouge demons, when suddenly the phone rang. "Tokyo's Finest, main office how may I help you?"

There was a pause for a moment, the young woman thinking it was a prank began to hang up. Until finally a voice was heard on the other end of the line. "Yes this Miyo Kamshiro, I'm calling because I find myself in need of your help." The young woman noted that, the woman on the other side of phone sounded somewhat hesitant yet frightened. "Please, continue ma'am."

A heavy sigh was heard followed by a frantic voice. "Please I would like to report a murder." This certainly grabbed the young woman's undivided attention, she then grabbed a piece of paper and began to write in detail everything the woman had to say. "The police are already involved, but there is no way a human could cause this much damage. I'm certain the Higarashi family was murdered by a demon." The name "Higarashi " had seemed to catch the girls attention.

"Higarashi?" The girl asked skeptical, it couldn't be her friends family. "Yes the daughter rushed home for reasons unknown and found the bodies of two of her family members." The young woman was growing, frantic all sorts of question's were running through her mind. "Please can you give me the address?" She asked praying that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"235 Star Lane." Those words were enough to cause the young woman to jolt out her seat. "I'll be right there." She said not listening to anymore details. "Wait I'm not done." The young woman hung up the phone and wrote down all the information she needed. She handed the information to her commanding officer. "This is the information I just received for our next case, I'm going on ahead to gather any information I can. When your done with your preparations, follow me when ready."

With that said she hurried out the door to her motor cycle and took off towards the Higarashi household.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a bed that did not belong to her, she was confused about how she got there. _"Where am I?" _She thought, not understanding why she was there. "I see you're finally awake." Kagome looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw a guy she'd never met before. He had violet eye's, his black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, and black pant's, on his right wrist were prayer beads.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome asked, taking the offensive. "Wait a sec, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, I was only checking upon you!" He yelled trying to calm the crazed girl. Kagome picked up the closest thing next to her, and pointed towards the guy in front of her. "Hey be careful with thing, someone could lose an eye." He said trying to reason with her.

"Tell me where I am, now or else!" She said swinging at him, but instead of hitting him she hit the lamp that was next to him. "Ok I'll tell you, just stop swinging that thing before you kill me!" He tried to reason with her. Kagome thought for a second before agreed. "Fine, but if you try anything funny you'll be sorry." She warned him. The young man sighed in relief when she lowered the staff in her hand.

"You are in my hose on the other side of the wilderness, you were being attacked by a demon. My friend saved you and brought you here after you blacked out. "Oh I see." Kagome walked over to the window, as she recalled the demon and how she fought to get away from him. Sighing she looked out the window at the lush green land.

"Well is your friend here now?" She asked still looking out the window. " I'm afraid not, he's been gone ever since he brought you back last night." He said walking up behind her. "Well that's to bad, I was hoping I could thank him. Oh well." Kagome felt a hand squeezing her butt and she went red in the face. "You pervert! How dare you!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control my hand. Honest!" Kagome was furious, how dare he touch her. She was so furious that a bolt of energy came out of no where and hit him._" What the hell was that?" _He thought, no ordinary priestess could have such power. _"Unless"_ Before he could finish his thought's he saw the staff heading straight for his face. "Uh-oh" he said, barely missing being hit.

"I told you that you'd be sorry, you pervert!" She yelled swinging the staff once again. "Wait, I'm sorry just put the staff down!" He yelled dodging her attacks. "No way, I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Kagome chased him around the house swinging the staff with all her might, when it suddenly disappeared out her hands. "What, where'd it go?" She asked looking around.

"I can't leave you alone for five hours without something happening to your dumb ass." Kagome turned around and saw a guy wearing a black muscle shirt, and red sweat pants. He had amethyst eyes, long silver hair that reached to his rear. Then she noticed on top his of his head on either side, were two dog like ears. "It's you, you're the guy who saved me." She said smiling. "Yeah, what of it?" He asked with a scoff.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say thank you is all." He looked at her for a second. "Keh, whatever wench." Kagome was taken aback for a second. Did he just call her, a wench? "What did you call me?" Kagome was livid, how could he be so rude and uptight. "Uh, you might not want to make her mad Inuyasha." Miroku warned him. "Like I give a damn if the wench gets mad, it's not like she can hurt me." He said cockily.

_"How can he be so rude!" _He was truly the worst. "How dare you insult me, all I wanted to do was thank the guy who saved me. Grr!, you and your friend are the rudest guys I've ever met!" A pink light surrounded Kagome. "Shut up wench, nobody cares." "No you shut up, your such a jerk!" Inuyasha was pushed back forcefully, by a burst of energy.

"What the hell?" He asked surprised. "I told you not to upset her, you idiot. She's quite a powerful miko." Miroku inquired. A powerful wind blew around the room. "Inuyasha we've got to calm her down before she tears the place apart." Inuyasha then ran up to Kagome, and punched her in the stomach knocking her out. Inuyasha laid Kagome back down on the bed in the other room. He was heading back out, when Miroku stopped him.

"That's quite a bit of power she displayed, don't you think?" He said raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "What you getting bat exactly, you lecher." Miroku let out a sigh before he continued. "Look all I'm saying is that no one, and I mean no one has ever seen or heard of such an enormous amount of power. Not for the past five-hundred years."

"You're not seriously thinking that, are you?" Inuyasha asked his friend. Irritation evident in his voice. "All I'm saying is that her power in far more advanced than." "There is no way in hell that she could ever be chosen!" Inuyasha yelled cutting him off. "She's just a stupid little girl who got lost in the woods!" Miroku knew that he would react tis way, the very moment he started the conversation. He knew Inuyasha would never listen to reason, all because she looked like, "her".

"Look at the facts! I've never seen anyone wield as much power as she does, and without even lifting a finger. Do you have any other explanation? Are you even listening to me?" Miroku didn't get an answer, the fact of the matter is, is that Inuyasha left while Miroku was talking. He didn't want to hear anymore about it. Miroku raked his hand through his hair, then went to bed.

Inuyasha was now walking through the wood cursing under his breath. "Stupid monk, thinks he knows everything. I don't give a damn who the wench is, but there is no way in hell that she could ever become the Legendary Priestess!" He yelled to no one in particular. _"No could ever amount up to the type of woman she was." _He thought to himself. _"No one"_

* * *

The loud roar of a motor cycle engine could be heard coming around the corner. People who had crossed the street, literally had to jump out-of-the-way of the speeding bike. The young woman wasn't stopping for anything, she was driving as fast as she could to get to the Higarashi household. She still couldn't believe what she had heard. The bodies of two family member's were found? Who would do something like this?

They've never done anything to provoke anyone, they certainly aren't known for having any enemies. _"Poor Kagome I hope she's ok, she must be going through quite a lot right now." _The young woman thought to herself. "Kagome please be ok." She whispered to herself before stepping on the gas again. Miyo had been waiting all afternoon for the slayer's to arrive.

Se was going to call back , when she heard a motor cycle coming up the drive way. There was a knock on the door, and Miyo stood up to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw a young woman standing there. She was wearing a black body suit, with small portions of pink added to it. Strapped to her back, was an incredible boomerang like weapon.

"Are you the woman I spoke to on the phone earlier about the Higarashi family?" The young woman asked, in a professional matter. "Yes, my name is Miyo Kamshiro, who may I ask are you."

"My name is Sango Ukami, I am the second in command of Tokyo's finest. This?(She motioned to weapon on her back) This is my Hiraikotsu, it's helped me in many battle's. I am also a close friend of Kagome Higarashi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sango said respectfully bowing her head. Miyo bowed her head in return, then invited the young woman inside.

Sango followed Miyo, there was broken glass and blood everywhere. The furniture was destroyed, and there pieces of paper thrown about the place. "Huh, what are these?" She asked picking up one the strange pieces of paper, and she then began to examine them. "I found them thrown around the entire house, I have no idea what they are." Miyo answered her. "Hey wait a sec, these are sacred sutras." Sango said once she looked them over.

Miyo was a little confused, she'd never seen anything like them. "What are sacred sutras?" Sango looked at the woman with a, "You're kidding me right?" look on her face. Though when the woman did not budge, Sango realized that she would have to explain. Sango walked over and sat on the now split in half sofa. "Ok, sacred sutras are often used to ward off demons. They are also used to put up barriers, or to seal up objects that contain evil auras." Sango explained as she stared at the paper in her hands.

"Kagome's family used to live on shrine, but they had to sell it and move out here in order for Kagome to attend the school for the gifted. Her grandfather always collected many sacred artifacts, and carried sutras. He was a very noble and wise priest. Her mother was kind and caring, she treated my brother and I like her own children. Souta was your average kid, he just loved to have fun. I always enjoyed watching him play with my brother."

"You seem to know a lot about the Higarashi family Ms. Ukami, you must have been very close." Miyo said looking at the young woman. "Yes Kagome and I were practically sisters, but we lost contact when she began her training to become a priestess, and I became so busy with the slayers." Sango could feel loose tears threatening to fall.

Miyo could sense Sango's sadness, she felt so bad for the girl. However she hadn't prepared herself for what Sango asked next. "Please, can you tell who it was that Kagome found dead? If not for the sake of the case, then for sentimental reasons?" Sango needed to know, after all it was apart of her job, and because, they had been her family as well.

"Alright, but it's going to be hard top swallow." Sang nodded her head, and braced herself for the weight of the news. "I'm sorry to tell you but, Sunako and Yasuo Higarashi are both dead." Sango covered her mouth as she heard those words. Why was this happening, who would do such a terrible thing.? "There is also the matter of Kagome's missing brother, the police have found no trace of him."

"I see." Sango turned her away from Miyo with her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find things out this way." Sango stood up and walked out the door. Miyo didn't need to question her action's because just seconds before she stood, Sango seemed to be trembling. So she figured it'd be best to give the girl some pace for now.

Sango had her back to the wall, as she stared out into night sky with tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god, Kagome I'm s-so s-sorry. Why couldn't I have come to see you sooner!" She cried as she slid down to the ground. "I-I'm sorry." Sango placed her head between her knees, and sobbed silently to herself. After a few more minutes of crying, Sango wiped her face and stood. With a bald fist and a look of determination, she had only one thing on her mind. Kagome and Souta had better be safe, and when she finds the person responsible, she would make sure they suffered a painful death.

Sango was going inside, when three more vehicles pulled into the driveway. One by one the rest of the demon slayers had approached her. "Are you alright?" Asked the first in command. Sango shook her head, now that the rest of the slayer's had arrived it was time to spring into action and save her family.

_"Just wait for me guys. I'm coming for you."_

* * *

**CrimsonEyedLover: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to illuminate the slayers a bit more in the chapter.**

**Kags: Yay! does this mean I get to see Sango in the next chapter? And not to mention to get away from Inuyasha and Miroku.**

**Mir: What did I do Kagome?**

**Kags: You had your hands all over my ass, and not to mention Inuyasha punching me in the stomach!**

**A very pissed off Sango: Miroku! Inuyasha!**

**Mir/Inu: Uh-oh (Runs for their lives)**

**A very pissed off Sango: Hey you to, get your asses back here!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Please review and I'll start working on chapter three.:-) Hey Sango put that down your going to kill them!**

**Mir: Have mercy Sango!**

**Kags: ...**


	4. Chapter 3

"_Sad to say I haven't gotten any more than four reviews! :-( I guess that's how it goes sometimes. (I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!) Lol, Whelp here goes nothing the story must go on! Which brings me to chapter three! Tehe."_

**Disclaimer: I don't friggin own INUYASHA!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Ok, It's time for another great chapter. Things are about to get SPICEY!**

**Kags: Please tell me I'm going to be saved, please tell me I'm going to be saved!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Kagome!**

**Kags: Yes?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: You're going to be saved.**

**Kags: Really?!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: No!**

**Kags: Awe! (Waterfall Cries)**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Ok, Maybe**

**Kags: Yaya!**

**Mir: Well I'm interested to see what happens, and I can't wait to meet Sango! (Drools)**

**Inu: Oh brother**

**Sango: Backs away and hides behind Crimson**

* * *

Information and Plannning

After a good ten minutes Sango came back inside, however she was not alone. She was accompanied by five other people, each of them wearing and outfit similar to Sango's. "Hello you must be the one who spoke with Sango earlier." Said the first in command. "Yes my name is Miyo Kamshiro, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She bowing to them. "Can you tell us anything about the situation at hand?" The man asked in a professional tone. (They don't call them Tokyo's Finest for nothing.)

The slayer's walked over to the table with Miyo so she could give them what information she could. "Though I don't know the details as to why this happened, I can tell you that right before she ran off; it seemed as though Kagome could since what was happening." This caught the young man's attention. "What do you mean she could since it?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, right after Kagome had received her passing grade from the head priest she dropped to the ground. She seemed as though she was in quite a bit a pain. I called to her to get her attention, but she couldn't hear me. When I knelt down in front her, her eyes seemed distant; almost as if she had been drawn to some far off place." Miyo explained to them.

"When I finally caught up to her she was already home, she was so frightened. I told her to calm down and that everything would be alright but, it was far from it. When Kagome and I split to look for her family, that's when everything went down hill. Kagome had found the bodies of her mother and grandfather, then she ran off. The whereabouts of her younger brother Souta are unknown." Miyo said frowning.

" I see, well don't worry we'll search around the house and see what we can find, but from the looks of it." He didn't finish his sentence right away, he seemed hesitant at first. He didn't want to worry his companion or the woman in front of him anymore than they already were. " If my hunch is unfortunately correct then, this monster is definitely after Kagome Higarashi." He stated.

"What makes you so sure that this thing is after her, how do know that this isn't just some sick game this creature is playing just for kicks?" Miyo asked not agreeing with his answer. "Well that I don't know, but as you mentioned earlier you said that Kagome had received a passing grade from a priest; what for?" He asked as if he was trying to piece something together.

"Well just yesterday Kagome had passed her test of becoming a priestess with flying colors. Though we never determined her full status, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that Kagome has extremely rare and incredible powers0mn mm mj." The young man listened closely to everything Miyo said before he came up with his answer.

"If what you say is true then, maybe this demon feels threatened by Kagome and her immense power. Or maybe it's after something else." He inquired. "I certainly hope that she is alright, and for her sake I hope Souta is still alive." Miyo said sadly fearing the worst. "Don't worry I'm sure Kagome and Souta are both fine." Sango said trying to convince herself as well.

"Why don't you get some rest, I'm sure you must be tired. The young man suggested. "I appreciate it but, I'll stay awake a little longer. I'm to worried and worked up to sleep." He nodded his head in understanding and then went to search around the house. As they were searching the house the only thing they managed to find were sacred sutras and ancient artifacts.

That is until Akio and Chikako noticed something unusual. "Why would the attacker only trash this room and leave the others alone?" Chikako asked her partner. "I'm not sure, but at least now we know that the demon is searching for something." Akio went to retrieve Sango and inform her of the information. When she walked into the room, the name on the door read "Kagome Higarashi". "

"Maybe what Kuranoske said was true, the demon is after Kagome." She thought to herself. As they looked around the room Sango noticed that Kagome's jewelry was thrown about the room. "But what could the demon be looking for exactly?" The other two slayer's looked at her with no way of answering her. She then told them to regroup with the other's downstairs.

On her way out the door a piece of paper under Kagome's bed caught her eye. It was a note and with Kagome's name on it. The commanding officer, also known as Kuranoske had gone looking for Sango since she hadn't come down yet. He found her in a room exactly where Akio said she be. "What's that in your hand Sango?" He asked as he walked up t her.

"It's a note addressed to Kagome." She said looking at him. "May I see it please?" Sango handed him the note as he requested. "I also learned the demon is looking for some type of jewelry, due to the fact that Kagome's things are thrown everywhere. I'm not entirely sure what kind of jewel it is but, right before Akio came to get me I was in another room that contained sutras and ancient artifacts.

Nothing out of the ordinary, but the name of one of the trinkets caught my eye. It came in many different colors and, the inscription on the tag read "ShikonNoTama". She informed him. "What does that mean Sango?" She wasn't sure but the name sound familiar. "I don't know, but I have the strangest feeling that I've heard this name before."

* * *

Back at the other end of the wilderness, Kagome had been sitting up in the bed; she was trying to figure out what happened the day before. _"What happened yesterday?  
_**Flash Back**

Kagome felt a hand squeezing her butt and she went red in the face. "You pervert! How dare you!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control my hand. Honest!" Kagome was furious, how dare he touch her. She was so furious that a bolt of energy came out of no where and hit him._" What the hell was that?" _He thought, no ordinary priestess could have such power. _"Unless"_ Before he could finish his thought's he saw the staff heading straight for his face. "Uh-oh" he said, barely missing being hit.

"I told you that you'd be sorry, you pervert!" She yelled swinging the staff once again. "Wait, I'm sorry just put the staff down!" He yelled dodging her attacks. "No way, I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Kagome chased him around the house swinging the staff with all her might, when it suddenly disappeared out her hands. "What, where'd it go?" She asked looking around.

"I can't leave you alone for five hours without something happening to your dumb ass." Kagome turned around and saw a guy wearing a black muscle shirt, and red sweat pants. He had amethyst eyes, long silver hair that reached to his rear. Then she noticed on top his of his head on either side, were two dog like ears. "It's you, you're the guy who saved me." She said smiling. "Yeah, what of it?" He asked with a scoff.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say thank you is all." He looked at her for a second. "Keh, whatever wench." Kagome was taken aback for a second. Did he just call her, a wench? "What did you call me?" Kagome was livid, how could he be so rude and uptight. "Uh, you might not want to make her mad Inuyasha." Miroku warned him. "Like I give a damn if the wench gets mad, it's not like she can hurt me." He said cockily.

_"How can he be so rude!" _He was truly the worst. "How dare you insult me, all I wanted to do was thank the guy who saved me. Grr!, you and your friend are the rudest guys I've ever met!" A pink light surrounded Kagome. "Shut up wench, nobody cares." "No you shut up, your such a jerk!" Inuyasha was pushed back forcefully, by a burst of energy.

"What the hell?" He asked surprised. "I told you not to upset her, you idiot. She's quite a powerful miko." Miroku inquired. A powerful wind blew around the room. "Inuyasha we've got to calm her down before she tears the place apart." Inuyasha then ran up to Kagome, and punched her in the stomach knocking her out.  
**End Flash Back**

Kagome was definitely going to _give_ those guys a piece of her mind. "Hey wench, you awake yet?" A voice called from the other side of the door._ "If he calls me a wench one more time." _Kagome thought growing impatient. "Hey wench did ya hear me?" That was it, there is no way she was going to keep putting up with him. She jumped off the bed and threw the door open.

" You got a problem wench?" He asked as she glared at him. "Look, you obviously have no manners what so ever, and I don't care to much for the name you've given me. Either call me by my real name or keep your mouth shut." Miroku looked at the girl in front of his best friend. He was amused with the fact that she actually challenged Inuyasha.

"Keh, whatever wench!" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Alright fine, if that's how you're be, then I'll play your game dog boy." Miroku burst out laughing, he couldn't believe what he heard. 'I don't know why your laughing you pervert, touch me again and I'll castrate you myself. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh.

"Now that's funny, you're good for a laugh wench I'll give you that." Miroku held himself in fear as Kagome walked into the kitchen. "Alright who wants breakfast?" Miroku jumped up at the mention of breakfast. "I do, but promise me you wont poison it."

"Why would I do something like that? Besides, I like you a lot better than dog boy over there. Even though you're a pervert, you're way more fun than him." She said continue what she was doing. "That is true my dear."

"Kagome is fine." She told him. "Well then Kagome, my name is Miroku, and the stubborn jackass standing in the corner, is Inuyasha." He informed her. "Well it's nice to meet you guys." Miroku walked over to the couch and Inuyasha joined him as they waited. Kagome felt awkward with the sudden silence, so she decided to start a conversation.

"So uh, do you guys do anything besides sit around." Hoping to get a answer. "Well you see Kagome, we would watch television, but Inuyasha broke them all. He thinks if you watch to much television then, you loose all care in the world, and you'll become lazy and fat. He also thinks that your muscles will flabby." Kagome giggled a little when she told her that.

"Ok, so what exactly do you guys do then?" "We keep ourselves occupied with training." Kagome grew curious when she heard this. "Oh, how so Miroku?" Inuyasha was getting annoyed, so he decided to cut in.

"It's none of your damn business, why don't you go annoy someone else wench." "Inuyasha calm down will ya?" Miroku scolded. "Shut up Miroku, I already go through enough crap dealing with you. Now I gotta deal with this stupid girl and her annoying voice." He stated angrily. Kagome was had been fed up with Inuyasha, and his attitude.

"Well is my voice is so got damn annoying, then take me home!" She yelled. "I'm sick of your attitude." Inuyasha wasn't going to stand for this, he wasn't about to let some girl get the best of him. " Shut up you stupid girl, I don't have to do a damn thing for you! Kagome just went back to cooking. "Then you'll just have to get used to annoying voice."

_"There is no way we're going to get along." _Kagome thought tiredly. Inuyasha had a smug grin on his face. "I knew you'd see things my way wench." "Hardly Inuyasha, she just showed you up by being the bigger person." Miroku snickered.

Kagome clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Breakfast is ready, I made eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon and sausage." Miroku's mouth watered. "this looks delicious, and it smells so good. My tummy must have it!" Kagome laughed at Miroku's behavior. Miroku you're a mess, don't you agree Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, he laid down on the couch ignoring them both. "Is he always like this?" "Kagome, Inuyasha is too proud for his own good." Miroku stated as a matter of fact.

"Why" She asked curious.

"Uh, you should probably ask Inuyasha why it is the way he acts, I'm not one to tell peoples business. Besides, I'm not feeling up to being clobbered by him either."

"You're a good friend Miroku, Inuyasha's very lucky." She said smiling.

"Ha, did you hear that Inuyasha! You should be grateful! Miroku stated proudly, he waited for Inuyasha to punch but he didn't. Miroku turned around and saw the couch was empty. _"At it again I see." _Miroku thought knowingly.

Inuyasha had left the moment they started talking about him, he went to his private training grounds to work on his new technique. "Wind Scar! Dammit, no matter how many time's I try, I can't do it. What the hell am I doing wrong?" He tried again and again, yet he still couldn't do it. "Damn it!" Inuyasha angrily sat his sword down and decided to take a break.

* * *

Back at the Higarashi household, the slayers had come up with a plan to rescue Kagome and find out why her family was targeted. They were to split in three different teams, but before they left Sango read the note out loud.

(The note is read from the demon's point of view)

**Dear Ms. Higarashi,**

**I've been watching you for quite some time now, you've grown into quite the beautiful woman. You've gotten strong, and soon you're powers will awaken. I need to kill you before that happens, your family was just the first step. I'll break you until I get what I want! I know you have you little bitch! I will obtain it and posses it's true powers for myself. **

** Sincerely,**  
**Your number one fan**

Sango put the note in a file and placed it on the kitchen table. "We've got to move now, he's probably out looking for her. If we wait a minute longer who knows what will happen." Sango protested. Kuranoske placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "I agree, so hear are the teams. Akio and Chikako, the both of you will find out information on the Higarashi family and their origin. " They nodded their heads and out the door they went.

"Seiji and Rika, the two of you will find out what you can on our suspect. However, given what little information we have I'm not sure what you can find. Also start looking for Souta, I'm almost certain he's still alive." The two of them headed out with their orders. He turned to Miyo. "You get some rest, I understand that your worried, but it wont do you any good to push yourself till you can no longer stand. Take this, it's my number; you are to contact me if anything happens" With that he walked out.

Sango was on the porch waiting for her orders. "You and I will search the wilderness to see if we can find Kagome. I know you're worried Sango, so am I. We were all friends when we were younger, but don't worry I'm sure she's safe and out of harms way. So lets go, the more time we wait the more time lose in our search." Sango smiled at her companions words, they had give her hope.

"Alright let's go we need hurry, and please be carful." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before heading in the opposite direction to search for Kagome. Finally the race had begun, who would get there first the slayers or the demon wanting t kill her.

* * *

**CrimsonEyedLover: So what do you think, I know it was long but it was fun and full of clues.**

**Kags: Hurray, rescue me! Oh and where di Inuyasha disappear to?**

**Mir: That is a mystery my dear, but I'm sure you'll find him. He could be, oh never mind.**

**Kags:(Looks at him suspiciously)**

**Sango: I can't wait to find Kagome and kick some ass!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Please read and review, Oh and somebody find Inuyasha.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Good grief people.**

**CrimsonEyedLover: So Sango, you ready for some action?**

**Sango: Hell yea, let's do this!**

**Kags: Oh, please hurry Sango, oh and can I work on my skill a bit; I'm getting bored.**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Yea, yea whatever Kagome**

**Mir: Zzzz (Hey ladies, come join me in the hot tub)**

**Sango: What a perv**

**Inu: Are you really surprised?**

**Kags: Where have you** **been?**

**Inu: (Ignores her)**

**Mir: (Oh yes, touch me there)**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Somebody wake him up!**

* * *

Close Encounter's And The One Who's Legendary

Sango had just made it into the wilderness, she was running as fast as her feet would allow. _"Kagome please be ok, I'm on my way just hold on." _Sango thought, then suddenly something black ran pass her. _"It can't be!" _Sango took out her WT (Walkie Talkie).

"Kuranoske, there are demons in the wilderness.!"

("...")

"Can you hear me?!"

(Yes, I can hear you Sango, I ran into some already")

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she took down a few demons. "Kuranoske I'll be in touch."

("I understand, Sango be careful")

Sango had taken down another demon, only she didn't kill him. She needed to find out info on Kagome. "Alright demon, I've got some question's for you, and if you don't cooperate; I'll kill you." She warned him sternly. "She's got raven black hair, mocha brown eyes, and pale tanned skin." The could tell the demon knew something because of shifted under her gaze. She punched him hard in the face braking his nose. After realizing that she was serious, the demon finally complied in fear for his life.

"Yes I've seen her, three days ago a young woman came running into the wilderness. She was crying, I would normally have attacked, but something was off about her power. me and a few other demons stayed put, but shortly after she was attacked by another demon much more powerful and larger than myself. However she was saved by someone and then headed towards the other end of the wilderness." He told her groveling in pain.

Sango spared the demon and headed towards the direction the weasel demon had told her. While Sango was one step closer to Kagome, Kagome was ten steps back from getting Inuyasha to open up.

"Oh, good morning Inuyasha, you're up early."

"Feh, whatever wench."

"I made breakfast, do you want some?"

"Feh, leave me alone you stupid girl."

_"He's really not going to be easy to deal with"_ Kagome thought as she grabbed a plate and placed it in Inuyasha's lap. "Here you go Inuyasha, eat up." Inuyasha threw the plate on the floor in anger.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He yelled at her.

Kagome was trying so hard to be, but Inuyasha was hopeless and just plain infuriating. Kagome growled in anger. "You arrogant dog, I was only trying to be nice and you throw it in my face! Grrr!" Inuyasha backed away surprised at her protest towards him. Kagome's power had risen due to her anger. The food on the floor rose up and flung all over Inuyasha.

Kagome walked out and slammed the door, she headed towards a nearby hot spring she found the other day Inuyasha had stormed out .Miroku had walked into the living room and burst out laughing. "What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha glared at him. "I'm sorry but, why do you have food all over you? Mmm Kagome made me a plate."

"Stupid girl threw food all over me!"

"Cause you're not taking her feelings into consideration. A woman is a fragile thing, you have to be gentle otherwise they'll break down and feel like nothing." (By the way Miroku isn't as much of a pervert in this story, but just enough to make him Miroku :-) )

"Keh, like I give a damn about how the wench feels." Inuyasha was both mad and happy at the same time, he explain why but he liked the little show Kagome put on. When she growled it kinda turned him on. "Stupid wench, now she's got me thinking about her." Inuyasha said to himself.

"You can't blame her for looking like HER Inuyasha. That is why you saved her, because you thought it was HER you saw." Miroku said putting an emphasis on the word HER when he spoke.

"Shut up Miroku! You don't know what you're talking about, it has nothing to do with HER!" Inuyasha spat.

"Then why do you treat Kagome so harshly? You haven't said one nice thing to her since she got here!"

"Because she... uh...feh forget it!" Inuyasha walked out and slammed the door.

_"Inuyasha you and Kagome will need each other long before this is over." _Miroku smirked at his thoughts before eating.

At the spring Kagome was trying hard not to think about a certain silver headed guy. "Uh! I hate him, all I wanted to do was give him breakfast and get to know him better. He did not have to be so rude! How dare he throw that food on the floor, that pisses me off!" She said out loud to herself. "Deep breath Kagome, just enjoy your bath. Though I have to admit that was funny when all that food went flying on his head ha-ha. It's not every day you get to see something like that."

_" I wonder how that happened, that's not the first time I've done that? It happened when I first met Miroku, I made some kind of energy come out of light come out of my hand and it hit him. Then when Inuyasha insulted me, my power flared and I lost it. Who am I...what am I, how and why do I have so much power. I want to know what's going on, why is all this happening to me." _Kagome had so many questions running through her mind she was going to explode. "Someone tell me, why is this all happening!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango had finally made it to the other end of the wilderness where she saw a house. _"Is this where Kagome is?" _Sango thought as she looked at her surroundings.

"Stupid wench she's gonna pay. I'm gonna shove her head in the dirt that'll teach her, but then she'll use those freaky power's of hers." Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts when.

"Hiraikotsu!" The demon dodged her weapon with ease. "So you're gonna be a challenge for me, hmm this going to be interesting."

"What the hell is wrong with you, I'd watch where I aim that if I were you." Inuyasha warned.

"I need answers and you're going to give them to me!"

"Oh yea, and whose going to make me, you stupid bitch!"

"What did you call me you filthy half-breed!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No one calls me that and gets away with it. Prepare to die bitch."

Sango was pissed, how dare someone call her a bitch, especially some filthy dog like him. "Oh yeah bring it on, I'm gonna kick your ass! Hiraikotsu!" _"He's foolish if he thinks attacking it head on will do anything." _

Inuyasha ran towards her weapon and smiled. "Try this on for size, Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha pulled out a rusty sword, that had soon transformed into a huge fang. He held his sword up and knocked back her weapon.

_"He blocked it, impossible. Who is this demon, he's strong." _Sango thought to herself. "You're no ordinary half-breed I'll give you that, but you're still going to die."

"Hmm, that's funny, I was going to say the same thing about you."

"Shall we continue then half-breed?"

"With pleasure bitch, I'm gonna make you regret your words."

Miroku was heading outside to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on Inu...wow." Miroku barely dodged what looked to be giant boomerang flying over his head. "What the hell was that?"

The boomerang came back and knocked Inuyasha's sword out his hand. _"Dammit, she's better than I gave her credit for." _He thought. "Inuyasha what the hell is going on?" Miroku shouted as his friend landed in font of him.

_"What a human, what's he doing with this half-breed?"_

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" The woman dropped back a few feet. "What do you mean what's going on. What the hell does it look like!"

"You should pay more attention to your opponent not him. " She said cutting his arm.

"Get out of the way Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled as the sword cut him again.

_"He's protecting him, but why?"_

Kagome ran as if her lifer depended on it. She had gotten dressed and soon after, a vision of Inuyasha being attacked flashed before her eyes. _"Why am I running to help him anyway?" _She thought to herself. Then another vision flashed before her. **_"Damn, where does he get all that power from. Hiraikotsu!"_** _" was she, I feel like I know her from somewhere?" _Kagome was finally in the clear, and could see everything.

"Die you stupid bitch!"

"Hn, filthy half-breed!"

"Huh, it's Sango! no wait stop fighting!" No one seem to hear her.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Blades of blood!"

Kagome ran and held her hand out in front of her. "Stop!" They turned towards her as a bolt of energy shot from Kagome's hand. The blast went between the two them then exploded. Kagome was thrown into Miroku, as Inuyasha and Sango were thrown back. The smoke had cleared and Inuyasha and Sango gotten with shocked looks on their faces. Miroku stood and helped Kagome to her feet then walked over to Inuyasha.

"Did you... see that?" Inuyasha just nodded. Sango just looked over at Kagome who was staring down at her hand shocked.

_"How did I do that?" _She couldn't believe it.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to the girl who had called her.

"Sango I" Kagome took one step and everything went black.

"Uh, Kagome!"

Sango ran toward her friend as fell. Inuyasha had caught her before she hit the ground, he hadn't realized he moved until he caught her. Everyone went inside the house once things quieted down. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the bed once again. He stopped to look at her once more before he joined the other two in the living room.

"How is she?" Sango asked once Inuyasha came into the living room.

"The wench is fine, she's just resting."

"So uh, I'm sorry about earlier Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever it doesn't matter."

"Thanks, well any how my name is Sango Ukami. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling

"Well Sango my dear, I'm Miroku Fumiko and It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. So do you Lady Kagome?"

Sango blushed a little at his formalities. "Yes I've known Kagome since we were kids. We both attended the same school, that is until Kagome had shown signs of having spiritual powers, and I had begun my training as demon slayer. Soon after Kagome moved and she went on to attend the school for the gifted. I was the only who knew of her powers, they were unusual."

"How do you mean Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Well for instance, when Kagome had gotten hurt she would heal almost instantly. Also when Kagome was six she had gotten into a terrible car accident, her father died almost instantly. Kagome had been thrown due the impact, when they found her she had been unconscious. However she came out completely unscathed, aside from her being unconscious she had no scratches."

She stopped talking for a moment to make sure they were following everything she had said so far. "There was the fact she resembled Kikyo Misato, the Legendary Priestess from five-hundred years ago." Inuyasha flinched at mention Kikyo Misato's name, Miroku noticed it but said nothing. "Being apart the demon slayer's I was keep track of Kagome's progress. Everything she did was incredible. As I went over all her progress with a friend of mine we could only conclude one thing."

"Meaning what exactly?" Inuyasha asked growing impatient.

"Meaning that Kagome is the rebirth of the Legendary Priestess."

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were completely shocked, they couldn't believe what Sango just said. Well Miroku had already wondered about Kagome powers, he even considered her to be the Legendary Priestess, but hearing someone else say it was just shocking. "Lady Kagome has amazing power, my instincts told me that she special."

"Yes, even I had wondered about her power, but I never suspected she was the Legendary Priestess. Not until a month ago anyway. I had always been trying to visit Kagome but I never found the time. Being apart of Tokyo's Finest keeps you plenty busy, I never found time to come visit. Well not until we received a call about the incident. I really wish I would've come to see."

"Wait, what do you mean incident?"

"That's not really my place to say Miroku, you should ask Kagome, but when the time is right."

"What do you mean wait till the time is right, I want to know what happened and you people think she is the Legendary Priestess."

"I-it's not my business to tell ok."

"Whatever, I'll go wake the wench right now!"

"Inuyasha you and I both know as well as I do that getting on Kagome-sama's bad side isn't a good idea. On top of that you and Kagome don't get along, so your better off waiting until she's ready to talk about her ordeal."

Speaking of Kagome, she had just come to and could hear voices in other room, but she could not tell who they were. "What facts, something else is going on and I ain't gonna wait to find out!" That was obviously dog boys voice.

"Calm down Inuyasha , and wait for Kagome to wake up." That was Miroku's voice.

"Please wait for Kagome, I beg of you Inuyasha." The third she could believe, it was Sango she was here. Kagome wanted to see her friend. "Look Inuyasha, none of this is your business ok, Kagome's going through enough as it is."

"I don't give a damn! I'm telling you there is no way the wench is the Legendary Priestess!"

"Huh?" They all heard someone gasp and turned to see Kagome behind them.

"Kagome you're awake, we didn't see you come in." Kagome didn't say anything. "Everything ok Kagome-sama?"

"I'm what, there's no way the."

"Kags I"

"It's not true, tell me It's not true?" Kagome was brought out of her trance when Inuyasha spoke to her. "Huh what did you say?"

"Inuyasha now isn't the time."

"Whatever, you ain't gonna ask her so I will. Like I said what were you doing in the wilderness that night wench?"

"Huh, I uh" Kagome then dropped to her knees and began recalling what happened three days ago to her family. How she saw there bloody bodies in the closet and how her little brother was missing. Her power flared and the entire house began to shake.

"Inuyasha you idiot, what have you done. Kagome!" Miroku called her name.

"No, no!" Kagome had her hands covering her ears. "No!" The entire house broke apart because of Kagome's power spiraling out of control. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa! No!" Kagome had crying eyes out.

"Kags please calm please, you're not alone. I know what happened, so please let me help you and take you home. You can come live with me and Kohaku, I'll take care of you I promise!" Sango trying to calm her friend.

"You won't leave me alone to suffer, I-I can't" Kagome cried even harder than she already was. (If possible) Sango held Kagome the way a mother would to soothe her child.

"I promise Kags, I wont ever leave ok. I'll always be there for you no matter what. I'll have your things packed and moved to my place." Kagome had finally calmed down and silently sobbed in Sango's arms till she fell asleep. (Well who wouldn't after all that crying.) Sango laid a sleeping Kagome on a blanket on the grass and sighed reluctant to know that Kagome would be fine now. "Kagome should be fine but.."

* * *

("Sango come in, what's your status.") Sango took out her WT and signal for the other two to give her moment.

"Sango here go ahead."

("Sango are you alright, have you located Kagome?)

"Yes, I made it to my destination hours ago, I had a little trouble but everything's fine. I have Kagome and will return soon. Please be at the Higarashi household and await our return."

(Affirmative, I'll let the other's know and we'll be standing by.)

"Understood." Sango gathered up all her things and walked over to Kagome. _"Hmm, she'll be out for a while." _Sango whistled loudly then walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha shouted uncovering his ears.

"I'll be leaving now and Kagome is coming with me. Thank you for looking after her, and Inuyasha thank you for saving Kagome; I know it was you."

"Keh, whatever."

"Sango if I way ask, how do you plan to make it back? You can't carry Lady Kagome and your weapon."

"Don't worry Miroku I've got a ride." Meow! They all turned around to see a small cat with two tails. The tips of its ears, paws, and tails were black.

"A Nekomata?"

"Her name is Kirara, I got her as gift when I was younger and she's been my companion ever since."

"Keh, but where's your ride you so-called have coming?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"She is my ride, can you help me with Kagome please Miroku?"

"Sure thing Sango dear." Miroku said smiling.

"Let's go Kirara, it's time to get Kagome home." Meow, Kirara then burst into flames and let out a loud roar. She was newly transformed into a larger cat with flames around her feet.

"Incredible, your companion is truly incredible." Miroku said amazed.

"Thank you and Kirara thanks you as well." Kirara then walked over to Inuyasha who gently patted her head and rubbed her ears. Kirara then sat down next to Inuyasha purring as he did. Sango was shocked, she never took Inuyasha to be the kind and gentle type. He seemed more of the selfish and stubborn type who liked to keep to himself. "Wow Inuyasha, I didn't know you could be so kind."

"What! you're imaging things, I was just saying hi to it." They burst out laughing, Miroku knew Inuyasha had let his guard down and Sango was no push over. He knew that she would come to realize that Inuyasha actually had heart.

"Well I should get going so.."

"hold on a minute Sango I'd like know more about what's going on with Lady Kagome, something is telling me that I'm needed and now that we know she is the Legendary Priestess someone is bound to attack her." (Yeah, you're a little late on that Miroku)

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Nonsense, besides it is Inuyasha who put Kagome in such a critical state in the first place. Even if you didn't want us to come, Inuyasha would've followed you anyway."

"Feh, whatever monk I know you're just trying to get close to Sango."

Miroku grinned. "Why whatever do you mean Inuyasha? Besides we both know that your worried abut Kagome." He said smirking. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he cursed to himself and flashed Miroku his middle finger. Sango couldn't help but smile at the strange pair.

_"A human and a half-demon living as friends" _

* * *

Sorry everyone I know it was a little long (Partially due to character commentary) but I hope you enjoyed it. I ended up telling some of Kagome's past in this chapter. I know she passes out a lot but She won't do it too often after this, I promise. I hope to pick up the pace after this and add a lot more action and I also hope to liven up the atmosphere around the characters. Especial a certain silver-haired Hanyou and a Raven haired Miko you will not be named. Chao!

* * *

**CrimsonEyedLover: So did you guy's think about the chapter?**

**Sango: Hey gimme back my bra Miroku!**

**Mir: You have to catch me first ha-ha**

**Kags: (Sulking)**

**Inu: What were you guys doing?**

**Sango: (Punches Miroku) Stupid pervert went into my things while I was in the bathroom!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: How the hell did he get into your room?**

**Inu: Knowing Miroku he picked the lock**

**Mir: (Corners Crimson and Sango) Now I have two ladies to play with**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Pervert! (Slaps Miroku knocking him out) Uh Miroku?**

**Sango: Way to go! (High fives Crimson)**

**Inu: Dumb ass**

**Kags: (Still sulking)**

**Inu: So wench what's eating ya?**

**Kags: Nothing, why should you care?**

**Inu: There's no harm in wondering if you're ok is there?**

**Kags: I don't see why you care so much!**

**Inu: Why are you so damn stubborn!**

**Kags: You're one to talk!**

**Crimson, Sango: (Giving questioning looks)**

**Inu: What the hell are you guy's looking at!**

******CrimsonEyedLover:** Don't get me wrong , but for a moment there Yash you seemed worried about Kags

**Inu: What, your brains broken or something**

**Mir: Don't deny it Inuyasha**

******CrimsonEyedLover:** (Wonders when Miroku got up)

**Sango: Yea really, you know you watch her all the time. Wonder what goes on in that head of yours**

**Inu: I'll kill you all! (Chases them around the room)**

******CrimsonEyedLover: Wait Inuyasha we're sorry! (Runs out the room in different direction from Sango and Miroku with Inu behind her)**

******Kags: Please read and review (Stands in an empty room)**


	6. Chapter 5

Just for fair warning this character commentary section is pretty long, so if you want you can skip it. However it's really funny! (How Funny?) Well when is it not funny to see Inuyasha get his ass beat! (Smirks Evilly) Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter I'll try my best not to make it too long. (No promises though) Anyway Thanks too the many silent readers and reviewers also my followers you guys keep me going! Love ya! Whelp here's the fifth chapter.

* * *

**Kags: Bout time someone came back**

**Sango: Man thought he'd come after me for sure**

**Mir: Oh good you're still alive**

**Sango: Yea he… hey wait, you said that like I couldn't handle him**

**Mir: I meant no harm my dear Sango**

**Sango: You jack ass!**

**Kags: Enough arguing, let's get back to the story**

**Mir: I almost forgot, on with… (Doesn't see Crimson) Has anyone seen Crimson?**

**Sango: No I thought she might have gone with you**

**Kags: Last I saw, she ran out with Inu… uh-oh**

**(In the upstairs office)**

**Inu: How do you like me now you stupid bitch!**

**Kags: Inuyasha are you crazy! (Hits him in the head with Miroku's staff knocking him out)**

**Sango: Hey you ok, wake up!**

**Mir: I have an idea (Smirks in a perverted way)**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Get away don't come near me! (Slaps Miroku)**

**Mir: Hey I didn't even touch you yet!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: I had a feeling I was about to be violated**

**Inu: (Finally awake) What the hell Kagome!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Inuyasha!**

**Inu: What do you… (Gets punched in the face) what the hell bitch!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: I'll kill you! (Jumps on Inuyasha scratching his face, kneeing him in the balls, and continuously punching him)**

**Mir: (Holding back laughter)**

**Sango: (Pulls Crimson off of Inuyasha)**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Let me at him (Tries to get free)**

**Sango: I think you've made your point!**

**Inu: (Hides behind Kags) What is wrong with you!**

**Kags: (Glares at Inu) Serves you right**

**Mir:( Laughs hysterically) That is some funny shit! Ahahahahaha**

**Sango: I'm letting you go now ok, so don't do anything crazy**

**CrimsonEyedLover: You stupid asshole I'm gonna… (Smirks evilly)**

**Inu: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: (Still smirking) ㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0**

* * *

** Disclaimer: How many times must I say this, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA'S SEXY ASS! OK (I couldn't resist) ㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3**

**Claimer: I own Miyo Kamshiro**

The Journey Home

"Hey Sango dear, tell me where does Lady Kagome live exactly?" Miroku asked.

"She lives about ten miles from here on the other side of the wilderness. Or maybe it was eight miles."

"So why exactly am I carrying the wench again? I don't see why she couldn't rest on the Nekomata." Inuyasha stated angrily.

"I honestly couldn't see you running with Miroku in your arms or vise versa, besides with Kagome being out right now it's easier if you carry her instead of risking her falling off of Kirara."

"Wow Inuyasha I didn't think you'd miss me so much." Miroku playfully batted his eyes.

Inuyasha cringed. "Don't ever do that again."

"We're gonna fly higher to see if we can see anything." Sango said before she took off. (If you didn't know, they are in the wilderness heading back to Kagome's)

"Mom" Inuyasha looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. _"Must be dreaming about her family" _As he looked at her Inuyasha noticed the pained expression on her face. His gut twisted, the look on her face bothered him for some reason. Then something caught his eye that made him worry about her even more. A couple of loose tears had squeezed their way out of Kagome's closed eyes.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'm so sorry." Kagome sobbed silently in Inuyasha's arms as she slept. He couldn't stand it, the fact that she was crying had bothered him, but why? He just couldn't figure it out. He wiped her tears away then gently shook her to wake her.

"Hey Kagome, wake up." He whispered in a gentle voice only for her to hear. Her eyes fluttered open and she swore she saw an angel. "Hey wench, it's about time you woke up." He said smiling at her.(Wait he smiled)

"Uh what's going on, why are we floating?" She looked sown and actually saw they were jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "What the hell!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"What are you doing wench?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I hate heights." Kagome hadn't realized that she and Inuyasha were cheek to cheek. Heat rose to Inuyasha's cheeks causing him to blush, luckily no one could see it in the dark.

"Hey wench, do ya mind loosening your grip on my neck?" Inuyasha asked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze so hard. By the way, do you know where Sango might be?" She asked hoping to change the awkward atmosphere.

"She and Miroku flew higher up to see if they could get a better view." He said as he continued forward.

"What do you mean flew higher, she can't fly." Kagome asked confused.

"She can't, but her Nekomata can."

"Nekomata?"

"It's a type of cat demon."

"Cats can't fly."

"It can if it's a demon."

"That makes no since, how can a cat fly?" Obviously more confused that before.

"Ugh! How can you be so stupid!"

"Well you can't fly can you?"

"Look you idiot, there are several different types of demons. A Nekomata is a cat demon that appears to be a normal cat. However, you can tell them apart because of the twin tails It possess."

"So it has wings?"

"Ah! Just forget it, trying to get you to use your brain is like trying to get Miroku to stop being an undying honest to god pervert." Inuyasha was mentally drained, he couldn't believe how utterly dense and stupid the girl in front of him was. "I sure hope your stupidity isn't contagious."

"I'm not stupid you ass!" Kagome said hitting in the process. Inuyasha dropped Kagome they were occupying.

"What was that for!" Kagome yelled at him. He didn't answer ,instead he slowly walked up to her and pinned her against the tree.

"Uh Inuyasha, what are...you...doing?" She asked a bit nervous. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her breathing heavenly. The look in his eyes seemed as if he'd been longing for her.

_"You leave me emotionally drained."_ He thought as he looked into her eyes. "Ka...gome, why is it that when I look at you, I see her. She who I once loved?" Inuyasha's facial expression turned sad as he continued to stare at Kagome, then it was replaced with anger. "Why is that you look like her! Why do you have everything she lost!"

_"What is he talking about? Those eyes, hold so much anger towards me!"_ Kagome slid down the tree, the look in Inuyasha's eyes had frightened her. There was silence between them for a moment, neither of them. Inuyasha stood with gritted teeth and clinched fist. He was indeed angry, but mostly with himself. He knew what he said was wrong, he hadn't intended on saying such harsh words to her.

He actually enjoyed the innocent conversation they had, and yet he just had to ruin everything. "I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have said that. I-I don't know what came over me."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and could see that he was sorry, she also noticed the sadness his eyes held. _"I wonder what it is that Inuyasha had to go through, to cause him so much pain? The poor guy, he's still suffering."_ Kagome thought to herself. _"I hope whatever it is he's going through, he can get through it."_ Kagome then smiled and stood up.

"Whatever, it's not like you don't yell at me anyway. Just forget about it dog boy." Inuyasha watched as Kagome smiled.

_"Hmm, thank you Kagome." _

"What the hell are you smiling for wench?"

"No reason, I just am. Why does it bother you?"

_"What's with this girl?"_

* * *

"Kagome!" She and Inuyasha both turned around at the sound of her name, to see Sango and Miroku fly down next to them.

"Oh, hey Sango... so is that the thing you were telling me about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him and he gave her a nod in response.

"So what've you guys been doing this whole time, we got worried when we couldn't find you?"

"We were waiting the two of you slow pokes, how the hell could you leave me with such a stupid girl?" Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome, who had seemed occupied by her thoughts at the moment. "Hey wench, what the hell are you doing?"

"Uh guys, do you mind if we leave now. The feel of this place feels kinda uncomfortable and eerie." Kagome said trying to figure out the feeling growing in her gut.

"Something bothering you Lady Kagome?"

"I just have a bad feeling is all, and to be honest I don't like it." Kagome told them honestly.

"Well I don't sense anything unusual, so maybe..."

"Quiet Miroku." Inuyasha said sternly, there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere and he didn't like one bit. Kagome wasn't the only one who could feel the uneasiness that surrounded them. "Something's off all of a sudden." He said out loud.

_"What is this unsettling feeling I have all of a sudden."_ She thought when Inuyasha suddenly yelled her name.

"Look out Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in his arms and quickly moved out of the way as the tree was split in half.

"So you managed to dodge my attack did you?" They turned towards the sound of the voice to an ogre demon standing next to them. "Now hand over the girl and go." He demanded.

"Like we'd do something so stupid." Inuyasha said flatly. The other's were shocked to say the least, Inuyasha couldn't stand Kagome. So the fact that he was jumping to her defense was shocking.

"You must not value your life half-breed." The ogre spat nastily.

"You think you can handle me ya piece of shit?"

"Hmm, you clearly want to die, so I'll be glad to oblige you half-breed." He said with an ominous look in his eyes. "Die!" He yelled as he lunged at Inuyasha.

"Where the hell were you aiming, I've seen sloths that move faster." Inuyasha stated. The demon began to grow angry.

"Uh Inuyasha, it might not be such a good idea to piss him off." Kagome said as he put her down.

"Naw, this son of a bitch ain't nothing compared to me." Inuyasha said staring at the demon. Suddenly flames erupted from the demons mouth and surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the flames engulfed them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he watched the flames dissipate. When it fully cleared he could see they were fine.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango hit the demon with her weapon knocking him back a bit. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked her friend concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Sango, though I'm not sure how." She said looking herself over checking for burns.

"My sword and sheath have the ability to put up a barrier, so no worries." He smiled cockily.

"No worries, I almost die and you say no worries. Look you may have a death wish, but don't gamble with my life!" She said sternly looking at him.

"Stop complaining wench, you're alive ain't you?" Inuyasha said glaring at her. " Oh stop complaining wench."

"Don't mock me damn you!" The ogre demon charged at them. "I'll kill you all!" He sad continuing his rampage.

Inuyasha threw Kagome on his back and they then made sure to avoid the demon behind them. "Shit I can't do anything from this angle." Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't have a clear shot, so my Hiraikotsu is useless." Sango yelled back to him.

_"If onlyi had some arrows. Wait that's it!" _Kagome focused her energy. "Inuyasha, promise you wont drop me ok."

"Whatever wench, what are you doing?"

"I have an idea, just give me a few minutes."

"What would that be."

"Arrows."

"You don't have.."

"Just trust me!" She yelled cutting him off, Inuyasha contemplated for a moment before answering.

"Alright fine, just make it count." Kagome nodded her head and focused.

_"Looks like you figured it finally, huh Kagome. Now focus your energy, imagine a bow and arrow in your hands then it will be." _Kagome listened to everything the voice told her. A few seconds later there was a pure light of pink energy in Kagome's hands that soon turned into a bow. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were amazed at the fact that Kagome could will her power more easily. Another light of energy flashed and formed an arrow.

_"Looks likes it's true what they say about you, huh Kagome. Now show them what your made of!"_ Kagome opened her eyes and steadied herself on Inuyasha's back. As she looked in the direction of the demon, her eyes began to glow. _"This is known as the Eternal Sight Of The Priestess, it allows us to see our opponents clearly in the dark." _(Think of it as a built-in night vision)

Kagome spotted the demon and focused her sight. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Go!" She shouted releasing her arrow, it sored through the trees but it only grazed the demons cheek. She readied herself as she visualized another arrow.

"Make it count wench, just let your sight guide your arrow to it's target."

"Right." Kagome did as Inuyasha instructed her, when she released her second arrow it sored with more speed. This time the arrow not found it's target, it pierced the demons heart killing it.

_"That's the priestess I remember." _Inuyasha thought smiling, he stopped and let Kagome down as Sango and Miroku flew down next to them.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran an hugged her friend/sister. "That was incredible!" She said smiling.

Kagome stumbled backwards a bit, but Inuyasha balanced her. "Sorry Inuyasha, I guess I'm not used to my power just yet." She said looking at him. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"Lady Kagome, how were you able to do that." Miroku asked walking up to her.

"Well I had a little guidance."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain actually. I'm just glad I was able to help." The flash of a light through the trees, distracted them from their conversation. As they continued forward they were soon out of the wilderness. In front of them was a house. "Home"

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to look at Kagome when she said that. So this was Kagome's home, they couldn't believe how close she was to them. However the air around Kagome's house was thick with misfortune. Also the sent Inuyasha was picking up almost made him gag.

"Kagome I know this is going to be hard for you, but Miyo and the other slayers are waiting for you inside. Kagome stood there trembling as the memories of three days ago flooded her mind.

_"She's shaking, is she afraid of something. And what's with the sent of blood?" _Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome's shaking figure and new tears that began to trickle down her face.

"It's ok Kagome, I promise we aren't going to let anything happen to you. We're all here to protect you." Sango said reassuring her broken friend. Miroku walked up and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulders.

"Heed Sango's words Lady Kagome, your friends are here to protect you. I may not know the details, but from what I'm sensing I can tell a great tragedy took place here, and for that I strongly apologize. I pray I may be of some assistance in the matter." Kagome managed a small smile, she was happy for the friends that she had made in Miroku and Inuyasha.

As they entered the house everyone stared at them. Once inside Inuyasha and Miroku went wide eyed, there was blood everywhere and the house was in shambles. _"What the hell happened here."_ Inuyasha thought as he covered his nose with his arm to block out the smell of blood.

"Kagome? Oh thank goodness you're alright." Miyo said hugging the crying girl.

"I-I didn't mean to make you worry." She said allowing herself to be embraced. Miyo looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku and Kagome followed her gaze. "Oh these are my friends Miroku and Inuyasha, they looked after me." She explained.

"I see, thank you very much for keeping her safe." Miyo said bowing her head.

"It's no trouble at all, glad we could be of service. If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me exactly what happened here." No one spoke up seeing as Inuyasha and Miroku were strangers, not to mention Inuyasha being a half demon. Sango noticed their stares and spoke up.

"You can trust them, Inuyasha is actually the one who saved Kagome from a demon the day she went missing. He and Miroku were living in a house at the other end of the wilderness." Sango explained. "They accompanied us to make sure we'd make it back safely, and I believe they can help us."

"Since you trust them I suppose it's alright if we fill them in on what's going on. First of all I'd like to say thank you, for looking out for my friend. My name is Kuranoske I am the first in command of Tokyo's Finest demon slayers. My team and I have been called in on this case to assist the police. We believe that it is a demon who is responsible for the murder of the Higarashi Family, the police will not be able to handle this on their own." He stated simply.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome who was still crying and shaking. _"I'm so sorry, Kagome." _He thought balling his fist, he felt so bad for her. He also blamed himself for causing her to break down earlier. He felt so stupid.

"This information does not leave this house, nor is it to be taking lightly. The information we disclose between us is strictly classified, and if the two of you believe you can help then please do so." The sound of the door opening grabbed their attention, they turned to see Inuyasha walking out and closing the door behind him.

"I'll go get him, he's not one for conversation." Miroku said leaving.

"I can't blame him, being a demon the smell of blood must be getting to him." Sango said.

As they continued their discussion Inuyasha stood outside to clear his head. _"Why am I so worried about her all of sudden." _

"Inuyasha." Miroku called as he walked over to his friend. "What's on your mind, do you care to share?" Miroku waited for Inuyasha to respond but he didn't, though Miroku wasn't surprised. He knew all to well that Inuyasha was worried about Kagome, but he wasn't one for showing his feelings. Inuyasha stood and walked away towards the side of the house. "What is it?" He asked as he noticed Inuyasha seemed to be following the sent of something.

"I'm not sure just yet, but I can definitely smell blood." He said as they came across shed. Once he opened the door he noticed several different artifacts inside. "What the hell is all this junk." Inuyasha and Miroku looked around to find anything. "What_ the hell is going on, the smell of blood is definitely coming form here." _

"You sure this is it?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha was looking all over the place until he spotted something on the floor. He noticed a piece of the floor bored was slightly out of place. He lifted it to reveal a secret door. "the smell of blood is coming from here." Inuyasha lifted up the door and he and Miroku went inside, the room was of decent size. As they looked around Inuyasha heart beat began to race. "Over here Miroku!.

Miroku ran up to Inuyasha and suddenly stopped, Inuyasha turned around with the body of a small boy in his arms. "We'd better take him inside." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha headed back to the house.

The slayers were going over all the information they had gathered, they still couldn't figure out what the demon was looking for. Kuranoske had been asking Sango about the ShikonNoTama when the door flung open. They all turned to see Miroku and Inuyasha walk inside, but there focus turned to the small boy in Inuyasha's arms. The girls gasped.

"Souta!"

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Kagome finally made it back home and Inuyasha managed to find Souta. I certainly hope he's alright, but we wont know until the next time. Whelp until text time guys! Please review and tell me what you think.

**CrimsonEyedLover:** **So what did you guys think?**

**Kags: It was great, glad everything turned out alright. I certainly hope Souta is going to be alright.**

**Sango: This story just keeps getting better and better.**

**Mir: You certainly have improved my dear.**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Awe thanks you guys! (Looks over at Inuyasha and glares)**

**Inu: I ain't giving your psychotic ass a compliment.**

**CrimsonEyedLover: What was that? (Holding a bat in her hands)**

**Inu: I said no!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: (Chases him with the bat) I'm gonna beat your ass! You don't deserve any mercy after what you did to me.**

**Sango: Wait a minute calm down! (tries to catch Crimson)**

**Kags: It's going to be a long night, I'm going to bed. (Stops walking when she hears Inuyasha scream)**

**Mir: Somebody call an ambulance! Sango grab the bat!**

**Sango: (Tackles Crimson) Give me that you broke his leg!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: (Has a crazy look in her eyes) Hell he's a half demon I'm sure he's fine! Give back my bat!**

**Sango: (Hits crimson in the back of her head knocking her out) Remind me not to do anything to piss her off.**

**Mir/Kags: (Nods in agreement)**

**Sango: Please review**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm glad to see my story is progressing, and that is all thanks to **You! **My wonderful readers, reviewers, and followers.("You guys make my heart feel super happy!") I hope this next chapter turns out great as well. Thanks for patiently waiting for me to update! I had a bit of writers block. Not to mention I had to cut the Chapter since it was getting extremely long. Whelp here goes nothing! **I'd like to thank Guest, PrettyLikeDrugs420, and Terrixghost hunt1353, for your reviews! **

* * *

**CrimsonEyedLover: What happened? (Holds head feeling groggy)**

**Sango: You went crazy that's what!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Crazy? I don't remember anything like that happening**

**Sango: You're not serious are you?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Soo, where is everyone? (Completely ignored her)**

**Kags: Morning Sango….Crimson**

**Mir: Hello ladies and devil**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Devil…. Where! (Looks frantic)**

**Mir: You know that little act you're putting on isn't helping, not after what you did last night!**

**Kags: Playing innocent does not work in this case, and besides there are witnesses**

**Sango: Don't even try it!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: What did I do? (confused as to why they are mad)**

**Inu: Morning guys (Walks in with crutches and cast on his leg) Is the monster awake yet?**

**Mir: Yea, and playing the innocent ca… (Gets knocked over)**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Inuyasha! (Jumps on him knocking him down) Who did this to you? How did it happen? How can I help?**

**Inu: Get off me you psycho! (Pushes Crimson hard to the ground and gets up) Don't act you don't know what happened, I ought to sue your ass for doing this to me!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: What do you mean? I didn't do anything, why would I hurt you? ( Hasn't got a clue)**

**Inu: I ain't buying it, you keep your distance! **

**CrimsonEyedLover: But I... didn't do anything ( Starts shaking)**

**Inu/Mir/Sango/Kags: Yes you did! You broke his/my leg!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: (At a loss) Why would I? **

**Inu: Because you're crazy!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: I don't remember ever hurting you, you guys are my friends (Crying and confused)**

**Inu: Not anymore, your a psychotic bitch! You chased me with a bat!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: A bat?**

**Sango: Everyone knows what you did! Why don't you go in the corner and give us some space. You freaked us all out.**

**CrimsonEyedLover: (Walks over to computer depressed, looks at it and notices chapter five is done) When did I write this? (Doesn't remeber) Guess I'll go from there**

**Inu/Mir: Creepy**

**Sago/Kags: What the Hell?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: O-on w-with...t-the s-story..(Crying and depressed) ㈶6㈶6㈶6㈶6㈶6㈶6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own that beautiful golden eyed creature! Inuyasha why do you torture me? ㈶6㈶6㈶6 **

**Claimer: I own Miyo Kamshiro**

Moving And The Trouble With Training!

"Souta!" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed her brother out of Inuyasha's arms. "Souta it's me, can you hear me! " Kagome began to cry. "Wake up Souta!"

"Lady Kagome if I may ask, who is this boy?" Miroku could see the pain in Kagome's eyes as she shook the young boy in her arms.

"He's her little brother." Sango said sadly.

Miroku bowed his head and Inuyasha's ears laid flat against his head. "I see, is there anyway we can get him to a hospital?" Miroku asked.

"I can't take him, the only vehicle I have with me is a Motorcycle." Sango told him.

"Perhaps you could take my car then, and I can take your motorcycle." Kuranoske suggested and Sango nodded.

"Ka...gome." A voice barely whispered. They all looked to the boy in Kagome's arms. "Ka...gome where.. are you?" His fragile voice asked.

"Souta wake up, I'm right here." She said softly

"Kagome.. the bad man, he's gonna get me." He spoke softly.

"No one will hurt you I'm right here."

"Kagome.." His voice trailed off. "Kagome help the bad man is gonna get me! " He yelled suddenly. Kagome help!"

"Souta I'm right here, please." Kagome begged. Her brother was now kicking and screaming unconsciously in her arms. "Souta! He can't hear me." Kagome told them.

"He's reliving his nightmare!" Miroku yelled over his screams.

"Wake up Souta! Kagome and I are right here!" Sango yelled crying as well, but he didn't hear them. He continued to cry out helplessly in his unconscious state.

"Kagome! Kagome! Please help me! I don't wanna die!" He yelled crying hysterically. "Kagome please, you gotta help us! Mom and grandpa, there gonna die! I'm gonna die!" He yelled crying harder.

Kagome held her brother tightly to her chest. "Souta please wake up! I'm right here!" She cried out. "Oh God! Please help him wake up! I-I don't wanna see him suffer any more. Please." She whispered as her tears cascaded down her face.

"Let's get him to the hospital quickly!" Kuranoske said sternly, he was also worried about Souta. Everyone nodded as they scrambled to their feet to help save the boy who was screaming. "Sango I'll call ahead to the hospital and inform them of your arrival. Here take my keys, the four of hurry and take care of Souta." Sango nodded in understanding as she and the other jumped into Kuranoske's car.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Souta continued to scream his sister's name.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome out of the corner of his eyes, he sat helplessly and watched as she cried begging the Gods to wake up her brother and end his suffering. _"Dammit I feel so useless! Why the hell would he cause all this pain?" _Inuyasha thought as the smell of salty tears drowned out his senses and the sound of screaming stung his ears.

"Souta, please stop screaming." Kagome whispered as her heart at the sight of her brother. "I'm right here, just open your eyes." She begged.

Sango drove as quickly as she could to the hospital. She had been gripping the steering wheel with all her might, she was broken at the sight of her brother and sister. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until she felt a finger slide gently across her cheek to wipe the tears away. She looked over at Miroku who gave her an encouraging smile,

"Sango don't worry, I'm positive that Souta will be alright. I can assure you that you'll be able to see her smile again." Miroku said gently as he wiped away her remaining tears. She smiled at his gentleness as they pulled into the hospital. She put the hazards on as they got out and rushed in.

"Someone please help!" Kagome screamed as they entered the hospital. "Someone.."

"Miss Higarashi?" They turned to see a young man behind them. "My name is Doctor Bankotsu, I received a call that you would be arriving shortly."

"Yes I'm Kagome, please can you help my brother?"

"Ahh! Ahh! I don't wanna die!" Souta screamed out.

"Nurse Jakotsu, bring me a stretcher and send for Doctor Suikotsu at once!" He returned moments later with a stretcher followed by another doctor.

"What's the situation?" Doctor Suikotsu asked as he made his way over to them. He looked over to the boy crying out hysterically, he then hurriedly grabbed Souta out of Kagome's arms as they rushed to the emergency room. "Jakotsu! I need you to be on your toes today!" He stated firmly.

Kagome and the other's stayed close by as they followed them into the ER. Once they reached the room, Bankotsu asked for Kagome and the other's to take a seat in the waiting area. "Please can't I come?" She asked grabbing onto his shirt. "He's my little brother and he's suffering!"

Bankotsu turned to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand how you must feel, but I need you to trust us. We are going to any and everything in our power to help your little brother recover, but it's best if you stay out here with your friends. I'm afraid it'd be hard to assist your brother with you in the way and panicking." Kagome nodded her head, he then gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading into the emergency room to tend to a screaming Souta.

Kagome stood in front of the door as she heard her brothers continuous screams. She felt so far away from him, Kagome's balance became unstable as gravity pulled her down. Inuyasha once again caught her and gently sat down as she clung to his shirt. Sango and Miroku could feel Kagome's pain and frustrations, she'd gone through so much lately and it was taking it's toll on her.

Sango offered to go get drinks and snacks for everyone seeing as they'd be there for a while. Miroku offered to help her since Inuyasha was currently in no position to help. He also had the strange feeling that he preferred to stay with Kagome.

"I can't." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she spoke.

"You can't what?"

"I-I can't help him, he's suffering and I can't do anything about it." She said sobbing into his chest.. "He's in there screaming Inuyasha, my voice couldn't even reach him! I abandoned him, I abandoned all of them!" She cried.

"This is not your fault, you didn't ask for any of this to happen. You didn't abandon your family, anyone would've been frightened if they saw the things you did." He said trying to comfort her.

"But.."

"Listen no one is going to blame you for any of this. We all know that you are innocent, you're the strangest girl I've ever met. I know you have a big heart."

"Then why does it feel like it's being continuously ripped out! Why is all this happening to me and my family. I wish my powers never awakened.!" She cried out into his chest.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him as she cried, he wanted to help her and take away her pain. Though he didn't know Kagome very well, he just felt he had to. _"Kikyo, tell me what I'm supposed to do. I-I feel so useless." _Inuyasha thought sadly. "Do you think you can stand?" Kagome nodded as Inuyasha helped her to her feet, but he didn't let her go instead he just stared in her eyes. "Listen I don't know much about your situation, but what I do know is if you give up then the death of your family would've been for nothing." He told her in a gentle tone.

"Your brother is still alive Kagome, he needs you to be there for him when he wakes up. You're the only one who can help him through his crisis and help him cope when he finds out that he's lost his mother and grandfather."

"How can I tell him such a horrible news, it'll break his heart. I can't bare to deal with that pain, I don't wanna see him suffer anymore."

"Then help him ease his suffering by being there for him. You're going to have to be his support and guidance for a while. Sango and Miroku will be there to help, I'm sure of it." Kagome hugged Inuyasha thankful that he was with her at the moment. He'd managed to her calm her down and make her feel better. She thought of him as a stubborn jackass, but lately he's proved her wrong. He'd turned out to be a kind and gentle person, for a half demon that is.

"Thanks Inuyasha that means a lot to me, I think I can manage as long as you guys are with me."

"Yea whatever, now would ya get off me already wench. I don't need you going around making a habit out of this." He said smirking.

"Sure thing Inuyasha, can't go around flaunting your good side." She said jokingly. Sango and Miroku came back after ten minutes of trying to find the cafeteria and they figured that Kagome would be alright in the care of Inuyasha. (Funny how that worked) They were happy to see Kagome a bit more relaxed and calm when they got back. A couple of hors passed as they sat there chatting away about their living arrangements and how they'd go about catching the bastard who dared to harm to Kagome and her family.

The sound of someone clearing their throat grabbed their attention. Doctor Bankotsu and Suikotsu were standing front of them, Kagome stood up waiting for the news. Since they didn't say anything at first she feared the worst. (Oh and I forgot to mention that Souta had a lot of injuries, hence how Inuyasha was able to track him down.) They smiled suddenly and she felt relieved.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Souta was released from the hospital and informed about the death of his mother and grandfather. It took him almost a week to get over the news. Besides that he was bed ridden due to his time in the hospital. Souta had plenty of bandages and he also had to have a blood transfusion due to blood loss when he was attacked.

They live in a descent house, with five bedrooms. Two upstairs and three downstairs, Kagome and Sango on the top floor and the boys on the bottom floor. Souta and Kohaku share a room that is big enough for them to have their own separate beds. Now that they are settled in it's time for Kagome to begin her training for the battle to come.

It's been three days since Kagome was at the training grounds for the school of the gifted. Miyo had called her in for training. "Alright Kagome lets focus on you ability to put up and hold a strong barrier. You will begin by holding up a barrier for one hour." Miyo instructed her, now is not the time for Kagome to falter and complain. Not with her and her brothers life on the line.

"Following that we then have two other priestesses attack your barrier. this will go on for two hours, it will result in one strengthening your barrier and spiritual powers. Two it help them with their striking powers and archery abilities, then vise versa." Kagome then found her a spot on the center of the field and erected a barrier. It's been about thirty minutes when Kagome felt an ominous presence. Miroku felt the shift in her barrier but it did not falter.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked as he appeared next to Miroku.

"What is it Inuyasha? Do you sense something."

"There's something fowl in the air and I don't like it. I bet the wench out there senses it too." Inuyasha said eyeing Kagome.

_"So that's why her barrier faltered a few seconds ago, but how is that she and Inuyasha sense when I do not?" _Miroku wondered. Are you able to pinpoint him just yet?"

"No the bastards keeping himself pretty well hidden, though I can definitely tell he's here." He said feeling uneasy. _"This feeling I have, it's like I've encountered this before." _

An hour passed as Kagome prepared for her next training session. She waited for Miyo to tell them to begin when she felt an unpleasant pulse in her side. It was almost like a burning sensation. _"Kagome you must not let him have it, he will attack you soon. Do not worry though Inuyasha will protect you."_

**_"Have what, I don't understand."_**

_"The jewel Kagome, tell me you have it Kagome." _The voice said in an urgent tone.

**_"What jewel, I've never seen a jewel."_**

_"Brace yourself, your about to get hit."_

**_"We're practicing in order to strengthen our_**_ abilities."_

_"That's not what I meant, he's watching you trying to see if there is a weakness in your barrier."_

**_"Who is this guy anyway, what could he possibly want rom me?"_**

_"Power." _Kagome suddenly became uneasy with what the voice had told her. Why the hell was there a psychotic demon after her? She also hadn't a clue as to what jewel the woman had mentioned. Instead of letting it get to her she decided to focus on her training, but she would remain alert. "Hopefully things won't get to out of hand, but there is definitely another presence here." She said to herself.

"All right girls you're doing great, let's keep it up. Botan your spirit energy is very balanced, and your Sacred Arrow is illuminating beautifully dear keep it up. Momiji you lack focus and control over your energy, the moment you let your arrow fly your power spirals out of control. However you have a wonderful mass of energy surrounding you, you just need to focus on bringing it to one point." Miyo instructed the two girls.

""Why don't we take a break after this and the three of you can get together and focus on concentrating your energy. Kagome we're going to continue this for another hour or so, but this time I'll them attack from different sides."

"Okay" Kagome braced herself and focused as she waited for them to begin. She was getting pretty exited about her training, but she didn't know why. Kagome's barrier fluctuated from impact but maintained it's hold as yet another arrow struck it. "Wait a minute I can tell whose arrow it by locking on to their spirit energy." She said surprised. Another arrow struck her barrier and she could tell that it was Botan's. _" Just like Miyo said she has very balanced spirit energy." _Another arrow struck her barrier, however the fluctuation was off. _"Hmm that was Momiji's arrow, she's got a great deal of power but she doesn't know how to control it." _She thought to herself.

Another arrow struck her barrier son after. _"Wait that's Miyo's spirit energy, it's much more powerfull than the other two." _She thought. _"Is this what it means to be the Legendary Priestess, to able to sense other people 's spiritual power?"_ Suddenly a burning sensation erupted in Kagome's side again, but this time it was a lot worse. "What's with this pain?" She asked out loud.

_"Now I understand."_ The voice spoke.

**_"Understand what, do you know what's wrong with me?"_ **Kagome asked holding her side.

_"It's the jewel it's in.." _Before the voice could finish explaining a massive force of demonic energy struck Kagome's barrier causing it to dissipate. When Kagome looked up she saw a man with long black wavy hair, he was wearing a white shirt with black pants. He had a sinister grin plastered on his face. Kagome almost cringed from the feel of his massive aura, it was to say the least freighting.

_"It's him."_

**_"Who is he?"_**

"Naraku!" Inuyasha's voice called as he stood next to Kagome. "You bastard." Inuyasha said with hate and anger in his voice.

"How nice to see you again Inuyasha, it's been what five hundred years. I'm surprised you recognized me."

"Like I'd ever forget you, you took away everything away from me!"

_"Inuyasha! You haven't forgotten me after all." _The voice spoke with a hint of relief.

**_"Wait do you mean by that? Who are you exactly?"_**

_"There's no time for that, right now you need to focus on the task at hand."_

"That's all in the past, why don't we focus on the future. I could always ease your pain, all you have to do is give me the girl."

Inuyasha quickly withdrew his Tetsusaiga and swung it at the demon known as Naraku. However he dodge it with ease. "Like hell I'll hand her over, you won't have your way you bastard."

"Oh but I always get my way sooner or later. The same way I did with the rest of her family. He said laughing. "Their screams were like music to my ears."

Hearing this made Kagome shake with anger and sadness. "You monster, I'll kill you." She said getting up as her power began to build up.

"You should've seen the look on their faces as they called your name, begging you to save them." He said in pure enjoyment as he watched her tars stream down her face.

Inuyasha placed an arm in front of her keeping her from moving. "Don't let him get to you Kagome, it will only allow him to take advantage of the situation." Inuyasha said in a calm voice. "Trust me I know how it feels to have everything taken away from you. It happened right in front of me, I was so hurt and lost that I completely lost control of my emotions." Inuyasha said clenching his fist. "When you lose control you're only giving into your attackers twisted will. You end up doing more harm than good." He said sadly.

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I understand and I'm sorry."

_"Kagome Naraku is after you, he plans on taking the jewel and killing you in the process."_

_**"But I don't have any jewel."**_

_"The jewel is inside of you Kagome."_

"What do you mean it's inside me!" She said aloud by accident. _**"Oh shoot I did not mean to say that aloud."**_

_"It's alright anyone would be shocked."_

"Who the hell are you talking to wench?"

Kagome didn't say anything, she didn't have time to seeing how she had to dodge one of Naraku's attacks. She thought she dodged it until a tentacle wrapped around her foot and raised her into the air.

"Ah! Let me go!" Kagome screamed as she tried to get free.

"Haha, your heavier than you look Kagome." The way he said her name made her cringe, she didn't like it. Suddenly an arrow struck Naraku catching him off guard. She looked in the direction it came from and saw that it was Miyo who shot the arrow.

"Release Kagome at once." She demanded in a strong voice. (So brave I envy her.) Naraku aimed one of his disgusting tentacles towards her but it bounced off the barrier she had placed around her.

"Your stronger than you look I'll give you credit for that." He spoke as he raised Kagome higher in the air. "Now where to strike you first priestess, though it is a shame that I have to harm such a lovely creature."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed ready to attack. Naraku being sick and twisted had moved Kagome in front of him as he attacked. Kagome screamed as his attack grazed her arm. "Kagome!"

"I'm alright Inuyasha it's just a scratch!" She yelled back letting him know not to worry. After all it's not he was aiming at her in the first place.

"You bastard quit playing dirty!"

* * *

Mean while Sango had been out on a mission when she received a call from Miroku informing her on what's going on. She explained the situation to the two slayers including Kohaku who was there. He'd begged to go with her, but she told him it was best if she went alone, she also told him to head home and check on Souta.

_"Why does this shit always happen when I'm not around. If that bastard hurts Kagome he's going to be sorry." _Sango thought as she and Kirara raced over to the training grounds for School of the gifted. "Faster Kirara we have to make sure nothing happens to Kagome or the others. I wont allow our bonds to be broken anymore, especially since Kagome finally found something close to a family." She said as the training grounds came into view.

"Look out Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed, he had tried to get Kagome free Naraku when he was attacked. He managed to block the first attack but not the second, which resulted in a gash on his right arm. Miroku stood up but he ignored the pain, trying to focus on Kagome who was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Lady Kagome, try to hang on little longer!" He yelled to her.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" They turned to see Sango land net to them.

"Sango, thank goodness your here." He said as she walked over to them.

"Miroku your arm."

"It's fine our main focus should be on Kagome, we need to get her down." He said pointing to the half conscious girl.

"Have you tried attacking from all sides yet."

"Yes nothing we do works, his defense is fool prof. Besides that whenever Inuyasha attacks he moves Kagome in front of him."

"What a coward." Sango spat angrily, "But I think I have an Idea."

Kagome was slowly losing consciousness, she had been hanging upside down for a good fifteen minutes. _"Kagome you must stay focused, of Naraku gets the jewel then life as you know will never be the same again."_

**_"I know that...but I.. feel so dizzy." _**

_"You must hold on, Inuyasha will save you I know it. Your friends are trying their best."_

**_"Ok I'll...try.." _**She said fading away.

_"Kagome! You must hold on. Kagome!" _She didn't answer. _"Inuyasha you must hurry, if you don't Kagome's life will be out of your reach. Naraku is planning something sinister."_

* * *

Sorry cliff hanger, I'm already working on chapter seven. I'll try to update by Saturday since I'm a week behind. Please bare with you guys I'm trying my best!

**CrimsonEyedLover: Hope this chapter was good. (looks around the empty room) Huh, please read and review!**

**Inu/Kags/Sango/Miroku: (Watching a movie and eating popcorn and pizza)**


	8. Chapter 7

"As promised here's chapter seven right on schedule. Thanks to all those who are reading m story and continuing to support me. It really does keep me motivated. I can feel the love you guys! ( Cries tears of joy) Writing this story has really been so much fun, as well as it's commentary. Though the best part of this I have to say are You GUYS! My wonderful lovely readers, followers and reviewers. I'd like to send a shout out to **Elfen Children**! Thank you for you're wonderful review. Whelp enough of my ranting, here's chapter seven!

* * *

**CrimsonEyedLover: Good Morning Everyone**

**Inu: Did you hear something****?**

**Mir: Nope nothing**

**CrimsonEyedLover: ( Decides on a bowl of cereal when her phone rings. Answers it on speaker phone) Hello**

**Dr.: Hello Crimson, after looking over your file it would seem that we've met this problem with you in the past**

**CrimsonEyedLover: What do you mean (Can feel everyone's eyes on her) **

**Dr.: You're never the same when you call however**

**CrimsonEyedLover: What does that mean?**

**Dr.: It means you a split personality, each off you your own person**

**Inu/Kags/Mir/Sango: (Chokes on their food)**

**CrimsonEyedLover: A-are you sure, how come I never knew?**

**Dr.: I'm afraid I don't know that, but if you'd like I'd be happy to help you deal with this**

**CrimsonEyedLover: I um, I need sometime to think**

**Dr.: I understand, let me know what you decide (Hangs up)**

**Kags: Crimson?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: I-I have to g-get back the s-story(Runs Out)**

**Inu/Sango/Mir/: (At a lost for words)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever take credit for creation of Inuyasha! (Waterfall Cries)**

**Claimer: Miyo Kamshiro is and will be forever MINE! ㈴0㈴0㈴0**

Miroku had made his way over to Miyo and the others and informed them of the plan. Once they understood they waited. Once Sango was in position Miroku signaled for Miyo. She shot her arrow and it created a flash of light blinding Naraku, once his eyes regained focus he sent an attack towards her. But it was once again deflected by her barrier.

He was about to attack again when an arrow hit him from his left side. He looked over to see a young woman with short red hair standing there with yet another arrow ready to shoot. He went to attack but was hit with another arrow from his right side. It was another girl, one with black hair and bangs. "When we're they able to. I see so they moved into place while I was blinded. Clever bunch of witches." He was once again hit, but this time from all sides. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Sango move into place.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled throwing her weapon and successfully cut Kagome lose.

"Why you impudent wench." Naraku yelled as he went to grab Kagome again.

"No you don't! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled cutting his other tentacle and catching Kagome.

Naraku was livid, how could he allow such pest to get the best of him. He'd surly make them pay. Sango and the others regrouped and made sure Kagome was alright. Inuyasha lightly tapped her cheeks and her eyes fluttered open. "How are you feeling Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha sat her down.

Kagome sat there for a moment with her hand raised to her head. "I'm fine Miroku, I'm just a little dizzy." She said finally speaking.

"Ugh, what is this?" Momiji asked pointing to the purple mist that was slowly surrounding them.

"It's a miasma, don't breath it in, it's poisonous !" Sango yelled.

"Hold on I'll put up a barrier, though I don't know how long it will hold. I've just about reached my limit." Miyo said erecting a barrier before the miasma could reach them. Acloud of purple engulfed the barrier, keeping them out of sight.

"I will get what I desire from you Kagome!" Naraku yelled. "I know you have it, now give me the jewel!"

"What the hell is he talking about! What jewel!" Momiji asked curiously.

"It can't be." They all heard Inuyasha say. "You mean the Jewel Of Four Souls!" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"So that's what those words meant. He was talking about the Shikon No Tama others wise known as the Sacred Jewel or Jewel Of Four Souls. However I've never seen Kagome with such a thing." Sango said also looking at Kagome.

"The Jewel hasn't been around for almost five-hundred years."

"Not since Kikyo was in charge of protecting it, when she died they burned it with her body. So why would you have it?"

"Because it's inside me." Kagome told them. To say they were surprised was an understatement, how the hell did the jewel end up inside of Kagome? She couldn't have swallowed it right? There's no way she did cause she'd definitely choke!

"It all makes sense." Miroku said as they looked at him.

"What the hell you talking about monk."

"Think about it Inuyasha, you yourself just said that they burned it with Kikyo's body right? So since Kagome is the rebirth of the Legendary Priestess then."

"Of course Miroku, since the jewel was burned with the body of the previous Legendary Priestess, then it makes perfect since for it to be embedded inside of Kagome." Sango finished for him.

"My thoughts exactly, but the question is."

"How do we get it out of her?" Miyo spoke this time.

"Well how did you know the jewel was inside of you in the first place?" Sango asked kneeling down next to Kagome. She just shook her head, she didn't know how to go about telling them that there was a voice living in her head, and it talks to her from time to time. No way they'd think she was crazy and try to place her in a psych ward.

"It's kinda hard to, but I've been recently having this burning sensation in my side." She told them. "Wait a minute so then that must mean."

_"So it would seem you've finally figured it out Kagome."_

**_"So then you really are Kikyo then? But how are you able to talk to me.?"_**

_"Because I am your past life, and being so I am able to contact you whenever you need my guidance. Just as Midoriko was able to speak to me, when I was reborn as her." _Kikyo told her (Think of it kinda like how Aang was able to speak to his past lives as the Avatar. So it's kinda like that.) _"Everyone who is born as the Legendary Priestess in another life, is able to speak to their previous self. Do you understand Kagome?"_

**_"I guess so, well at least I kind of have an understanding anyway."_**

_"Well at least you have somewhat of an understanding." _Kikyo said laughing.

"Kagome did you hear me?" She heard Sango say.

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Ugh, I've been talking to you the entire time. You sure you ok, you seemed to be staring off into space."

"I'm sorry Sango, I guess I was lost in thought." She said not quite ready to tell them the truth yet.

"Well either way we need to come up with a plan to get you out of here. Naraku won't stop until he gets his hands on you, and lets just say that doesn't sit well with me." Inuyasha said looking away from her gaze and the questioning eyes of the group. I mean you can't really blame the guy, he's not the type to openly share his feelings.

"Don't count me out just yet, I can't keep running away Inuyasha." Kagome said standing up. "Miyo may I borrow your bows and arrows please." Miyo nodded her head and handed her things over.

"I cannot deny the request of my lady priestess." (Haha that rhymed.)

"I'm still the same Kagome, no one else." She said focusing her energy, her eyes began to glow. She was using the same technique she used when they were in the wilderness.

"The Eternal Sight Of The Priestess." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome. "It allows her to see in the dark, or in this case through a miasma." Inuyasha answered for them.

_"Seems he still remembers, even after all this time."_ Kikyo said. Kagome concentrated on locating Naraku, she knew he was still there because she sensed his aura still. She was ready to give up when she located him on the roof of the school building.

"Botan when I tell you to I need you shoot your arrow."

"But I don't even know where he is."

"Just trust me ok, I know you can do it. He's on the third building to right, just focus on his evil aura and you'll spot him. Momiji I need you to his left so he has no other place to go then up. After that leave the rest up to me alright." She told them putting her focus back on Naraku. The two of them nodded and readied their arrows. The others just stood there and watched as Kagome commanded her team. They were amazed at how she easily took control over the situation.

* * *

As they settled in on his aura Kagome gave the order, Boton released her arrow first and a second later Momiji released her arrow. Kagome waited about ten seconds and then fired her arrow. Just as she predicted Naraku moved to the left to dodge Botan's arrow, Momiji's arrow pierced his arm slightly befor he jumped up into the air and was hit by Kagome's arrow.

"Alright it worked!" Momiji said happily.

"Don't cheer just yet, our enemy is still alive." Miyo informed her.

"That bastard ain't gonna croak so easily." Inuyasha stated. "Though I'll admit your plan worked out nicely wench, however Naraku has a few tricks of his own so don't let your guard down."

_"Kagome something's headed this way."_ Kikyo warned her. A moment later Kagome felt several different demonic auras.

"What is that?" Botan asked sensing the danger as well.

"It's a horde of demons!" Miroku yelled readying himself for battle.

"Where did they all come from?" Sango asked as she and Kirara also readied themselves. (I know I haven't mentioned Kirara much lately, but she's in this chapter K.)

"Their Naraku's, his body is made up of thousands of demons. He has the ability to call them to his side." Inuyasha told her as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"I will not be defeated so easily Kagome, you shall soon find out." Naraku spoke as his demons attacked. He sat back and waited for the right opportunity.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled taking out at least twenty demons at a time. Kirara took out at least two or three by tackling them and using the flame whip in her tails. (Yes I gave her the ability to use a flame whip, I mean it hardly seems fair that she doesn't have a specific power or ability.) Miroku used his staff and sacred sutras to take down at least fifteen of the demons.

Inuyasha was striking down demons left and right with his Tetsusaiga ,and trying to keep close to Kagome. She was standing in a triangular formation with Botan and Momiji as they took down demons with their sacred arrows. Miyo was a little ways away from them fighting off demons with her sacred sword. It's known as the Ethereal Blade, it has the ability to purify any demon or demonic aura that it comes into contact with.

The three girls were taking down demons left and right when a centipede demon managed to sneak up on Momiji. "Momiji look out!" Botan yelled as she shot her arrow towards the demon, however it swerved out of the way and used it's clawed hand to strike Momiji. "Ah!" Momiji let out a pain filled scream as she fell to the ground holding her bloody right arm.

Botan shot another arrow and this time she struck down the demon. "Momiji!" Botan called as she ran over to her sister. When she reached her she gasped, Momiji's entire right arm was covered in blood. She couldn't tell how deep the injury was, but she knew it was bad from the amount of blood that was gushing out.

"Are you guys alright?" Kagome asked running over to them. "Oh my gosh, look at your arm! We need to get you some help right away."

"Look out Kagome!" Kagome turned to see a spider demon coming right for her. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The spider demon was torn to pieces and disintegrated. "What are you doing, I can't keep covering your ass all day.!" Inuyasha yelled. (He's been saying her name a lot lately)

"We need to get her to a hospital." Botan said with panic in her voice.

"Don't worry Botan, we'll figure out something." Kagome said trying to calm her friend. A demon attacked them but instead it bounced off a barrier.

"What the?" Inuyasha said confused.

"I placed it after the last demon you slayed. Inuyasha do you think yo can take her over to Miyo?" Kagome asked him in a hopeful tone.

"Look woman, I ain't nobodies errand boy."

"Oh please help my sister." Botan begged with tears in her eyes. Now he was in trouble, Inuyasha never was one to just sit back and let a girl cry. He couldn't stand the sight of it. "Please I'll.."

"Yea sure, just shut up will ya." He said gently picking up Momiji in his arms. "You owe me wench, ya hear me." (Ahh, the old tear jerker. Well played Botan.㈳3)

"Yeah, thanks Inuyasha." She said smiling. Inuyasha slightly blushed before he leapt in the air and towards Miyo.

"You two sure do seem to get along." Botan said raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"You like him don't you?"

"What! W-where did you get that idea.." Kagome asked slightly blushing. Botan smirked at her knowingly. "We don't have time for this now." Kagome said turning away from her.

"Whatever you say Kagome-sama, whatever you say." She said in a teasing tone. Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Behind you Sango." Miroku warned before he killed the demon with his Shakujō.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango said as she killed another demon. They had killed more than half of the demons, there were still a good fifty left. Kagome and Botan were on the other side of the field slaying and purifying demons. Botan had run out of arrows and manipulated her spirit into throwing daggers. Kagome had picked up Momiji's arrows and was now down to her last two. Naraku decided to make his move.

Kagome shot her last two arrows when she sensed his aura making its way towards them. She turned to see one of Naraku's tentacles headed straight for Botan who had her back turned. Without thinking Kagome ran to intercept. "Look out Botan!" Kagome pushed her out of the way just in time, but that's exactly what he wanted.

_"You're mine Kagome."_ Naraku thought before he went to grab her with his tentacle and pulled her up in the air.

"Kagome-sama!

"Ah!" After hearing her name being yelled and hearing her scream, they all turned around to see Naraku directly behind Kagome with his hand logged into her left side. He ripped his hand out of her side causing her to scream even more. He then used his other tentacle to slam Kagome into the ground.

"Kagome!" They yelled in unison.

"It's mine, it's finally mine!" Naraku laughed triumphantly. "The Shikon No Tama is finally mine!"

* * *

No ones focus was on him at the moment, they were currently frozen in shock as they watch their friend lie motionless on the ground. Once they gained their composure they tried making their way over to her, but more demons had shown up. Kagome felt so numb at the moment, every time she tried to move her body a string of excruciating pain would shoot through her entire body.

"Outta my way!" Inuyasha yelled as he cut his way through multiple demons. Once he was through them he raced over to Kagome who was now lying in a pool of her own blood. "Kagome!" He called out her name (Told ya so) but she didn't move. He watched her carefully and could see that she was still breathing, but it was very shallow. He knelt down and gently picked her up and she whimpered as he did so.

With the way her face was twisted he could tell she was in a lot of pain. "I'm sorry Kagome, I should've been protecting you." He said hugging her to him.

"Inu...yasha." Kagome's voice sounded barely above a whisper in his ear.

"If only you'd given me the jewel, all this could've been avoided." He said with malice in his voice.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood, he was royally pissed off. "She doesn't deserve it!" Yelled once again as he dug his claws into the palm of his hands.

"Look at this way Inuyasha, at least this little game was well worth it." he laughed.

"Blades of Blood!" He yelled as he flung his claws towards Naraku. Blades of crimson in the shape of crescent moons cascaded towards Naraku cutting up several of his tentacles. However they grew back within seconds.

"Your little claws have no effect on me." A burst of spiritual energy could be felt coming from behind Inuyasha. They turned to see Kagome standing with a bow and arrow in her hand, made from her spiritual energy. "Still able to stand are we?" Kagome shot her arrow and it hit Naraku's left arm destroying it. "So it would seem you still have quite a bit energy left. You truly are more playful than I realized, that power of yours could prove useful." He said reaching for her with his tentacle.

Inuyasha cut his tentacle with his Tetsusaiga before he could reach her. "You will not touch her again!" He yelled standing in front of Kagome. _"Never again."_ Once again Naraku sent a horde of demons to do his bidding. There were at least a good three hundred of them. Miroku Sango and Kirara made their way down to them.

"Inuyasha I'm here to help."

"Bout time you three got down here." He said.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled taking out twenty demons, while Miroku and Inuyasha took out at least fifty. Naraku then sent out even more demons.(Where the hell is he getting all these damn demons from. He's starting to piss me off flippin coward! Kick his ass you guys!)

_"Looks like I'll have to use it." _Miroku thought. "Sango you and Kirara stay behind me! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled unraveling the prayer beads from around his right hand. It revealed a sort of black whole that then sucked up at least fifty or so demons, he then wrapped the beads back around his hand sealing it.

"That was incredible Miroku." Sango stated from behind him.

"Bring me the girl." Naraku commanded pointing to Kagome who still held her bow and arrow.

"I don't think so!" Kagome then drew back her bow when Inuyasha swung his sword. "Wind Scar!" He yelled swinging his sword towards the demons, Kagome then shot her arrow straight up into the air. It then erupted in a bright pink light as several arrows showered down striking the demons, including Naraku himself as the "Wind Scar" destroyed the rest.

_"This technique?"_ Inuyasha thought as he turned to look at Kagome's glowing eyes. _"And for her to be able to use that arrow."_

Naraku's body had been destroyed except for his head. "It would seem you're at a disadvantage Naraku." Miroku stated.

"So it would seem monk, I shall retreat for now then I shall return for what belongs to me." He said before disappearing in a cloud of miasma. "I shall have the Shikon jewel and Kagome." Naraku's voice echoed before the miasma disappeared.

"Like hell he will." Inuyasha said before he and the others turned to Kagome. "I'm surprised you could pull that off Kagome." She didn't answer, instead the bow in her hand disappeared as she blacked out.

* * *

"I know it's another cliff hanger! Don't kill me.(Hides behind brick wall before continuing) Alright so the Jewel Of Four Souls is once again back. No thanks to that cold hearted BASTARD NARAKU! (Who by the way definitely got his ass kicked hahahaha!) Sorry for my sudden out burst you guys. Oh and I've already begun brainstorming for chapter eight tehe. What can I say, you guys inspire and encourage me to keep writing So Thanks You Guys! (Dodges a brick) Ok okay, you don't have to get so physical! (Gets hit in the head) W-well I'm just gonna...(Black out)"

* * *

**CrimsonEyedLover: Chapter... done...it...review**

**Sango: Was that supposed to be a sentence?**

**Kags: I'm pretty sure it was, um Crimson?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: (Hides behind desk) I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**Mir: Hey it's ok, we should actually be the ones to apologize**

**Inu: Well I'm not**

**Kags: Inuyasha!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: I don't blame you seeing how I really hurt you (continues to sob)**

**Sango: Please don't cry we shouldn't have treated you that way. It's just you scared is all.**

**Mir: Well when you think about it, Inuyasha did worse than that to her.**

**Kags/Sango: You're right (anime sweat drops) **

**CrimsonEyedLover: Still that's no excuse for my behavior**

**Kags: Yea it kinda is (chuckles) **

**Sango/Mir: Can you forgive us, if not we understand**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Of course you guys are my friends! (Walks over to Inuyasha) Truce?**

**Inu: Not on your life! Though I am intrigued by this split personality of yours. I owe her some payback, all I gotta do is get you angry right? (Hits Crimson Hard on the head)**

**Kags: Inuyasha! Sit Boy!**

**Sango: Hey you ok?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: (Dizzy swirls in eyes)**

**Mir: Are you crazy! She just found out about it!**

**CrimsonEyedLover: (Laughs evilly) Inuyasha... I'm gonna kill you!**

**Inu: Oh yea, you and what army?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: (Pulls out Chainsaw) **

**Sango: What the hell?**

**Kags: Where did she get that?**

**Mir: Where was she hiding it?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Let's play a little game, eh Inuyasha? **

**Inu: (Pulls out Tetsusaiga) I'm Game**

**Kags: Inuyasha SIT!**

**Sango: (Hits Crimson with Hiraikotsu knocking her unconscious)**

**Mir: Um why don't we finish this another time? Please read and review **


	9. Authur's Note

**Hi guys I'm sorry it's taking so long with the next chapter. I'm preparing to have surgery done so it's taking me a while. Just as a heads up the next few chapters are going to involve character inter action and they will be in Hawaii! (So not a lot of action, hope you don't mind. I promise it won't be boring.) So romance and adventure await our characters. It's Kagome's first official mission as the Legendary Priestess. And Souta gets a weapon? Whelp hopefully I can update by the end of this week or the middle of the next so please bear with me you guys. I promise not to let you down. Love ya and thanks.**

**Preview of what's to come:**

"It's good to see you to Inuyasha." She said fixing her shirt. "You to Bankotsu how come you're here?"

"I happen to work here, and I previously got a new set of patients who encountered a demon three days ago. One with a broken arm, another who needed stiches and the other who had a terrible gaping hole in her side and has been out until today." He said smiling at her.

"Oh." She said chuckling. "Good morning Miyo it's good to see you, how are Botan and Momiji? I Heard from Souta that she had to get about thirty stitches."

"Hello dear I'm glad your awake, and yes that is correct. Momiji is doing fine but she can't assist in battle for at least a few months, and Botan blames herself for your injury." She stated sadly.

"What? But why it wasn't Botan's fault at all, I'm the one who threw myself in harms way to save her. What room is she in I need to speak with her."

"She and her sister are actually at home right now, Momiji was released yesterday and is at home resting." Bankotsu informed her.

"Well can I go I've got to explain to her that it's not her fault." Kagome said getting up.

"Woe slow down there a sec, I'm still your doctor and I need to make sure your completely healed inside and out."

"But I feel.."

"Nope no buts, now lets go get an MRI done and then we'll see if you can leave."

"But that can take hours!"

"Then I suggest we get started then my oh so impatient patient. Get freshened up and I'll be back to get you." Bankotsu walked out the door followed by the others.

"Just my luck, I'm the Legendary Priestess and I can't even have my say." She wined. (Just a small warning, there's a little Inu/Kags moment coming up here and throughout the rest of this chapter as well as Mir/San.. Tehe just thought I'd let you know.)

"The more you complain the longer it's going to take wench." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the same place he was before, only this time he was facing her. "If you want I can take you over to Botan's and Momiji's place when your done." He offered.

"How long were you standing there, trying to sneak a peak eh."

"Not if I wanna lower myself to Miroku's standards." He said walking over to her.

"Any way about your offer, what if Bankotsu says I can't leave?"

"No one said I couldn't sneak you out now did they, besides I probably would've done it anyway." He said smirking at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? You never.."

"Because I know all to well how the felling of grief can eat away at a person. I don't want you to have to go through that and as for Botan she kinda has a lot on her mind."

"What do you mean?"

"We know all to well the feeling you get when you can't protect a loved one." He said sadly looking at her.

_"His eyes seem so sad and guilty all of a sudden. Inuyasha what's bothering you?"_ She thought to her self. "I suppose your right about that, well if we're going I suppose I should get.." Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha hugged her. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I couldn't protect you, I was terrified when the sent of your blood hit my nose and the way your body went limp. I-I thought I lost you." He said hugging her a bit more. "Kagome I can't explain it but you mean a lot to me." She hugged him back slightly blushing a bit.


	10. Chapter 8

Hi everyone sorry it took me soo long to update this next chapter. As you know I've been going through a lot, so I kinda got far behind with my updating. This chapter is super long and the characters do a lot of talking. There is a some Inu/Kags in this chapter though so it's not that bad. (Hopefully it's not bad at all.) The next few chapters as I mentioned aren't going to be full blown fighting. I'm going to allow them some R&R before they start the mission, you know a little family time and some fun. By the I plan having them go on a date maybe after the next chapter I'll let you know. I'd like to thank **Elfen Children** for the review and encouragement,I'dalso like to thank those who favorite and follow. YOU GUYS ROCK! Whelp here goes nothing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Damn it all people how many time must I say it? INU FREAKING YAHA ISN"T MINE!**

**Claimer: Miyo Kamshiro is enjoying her life living in a birdcage with no exit... (Too Much?) Naw **

* * *

**CrimsonEyedLover: What happened?**

**Mir: Well you kinda lost yourself again**

**CrimsonEyedLover: How do you mean?**

**Kags: You kinda pulled a chainsaw on Inuyasha**

**CrimsonEyedLover: I what! (Almost faints) **

**Sango: It's ok, Inuyasha hit you on the head and your split personality came out, besides that he threatened you with Tetsusaiga**

**Inu: You guys are no fun at all, it was just getting good.**

**CrimsonEyedLover: How exactly is it fun for you to play with my mind like that?**

**Inu: Stop whining bitch, you're no fun like this**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Well excuse me for not being any fun. (Looks at him coldly) Maybe I'll kick your ass out of my story (Walks into studio)**

**Sango: Oh great you hurt her feelings**

**Mir: You could be a lot nicer to her you know**

**Kags: She is doing us all a favor ya know**

**Inu: Why are you jumping down my throat?**

**Kags: How would you like it if someone told you they prefer your demonic side verses this one?**

**Inu: (Stays quiet)**

**Kags/Sango/Mir: (Walk into the studio)**

**Inu: …**

* * *

First Mission Is In Hawaii?

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the sound of machinery beeping fluttered in her ears. She laid in the bed a bit groggy and confused as to where she was at the moment. She felt sore on her left side, when she sat up she took in her surroundings. _"I'm in a hospital? How come?" _She looked out the window and noticed a garden with many people in it. She concluded they were all patients judging from the hospital clothes they all wore.

She stretched but once again felt the soreness in her left side, when she went to rub her side she noticed it was bandaged up. She lifted her shirt to reveal bloody bandages. She was beginning to freak out when the memories of what happened flooded her mind.(You all know what time it is? That's right, it's flashback time!)

**Flashback**

**Kagome shot her last two arrows when she sensed his aura making its way towards them. She turned to see one of Naraku's tentacles headed straight for Botan who had her back turned. Without thinking Kagome ran to intercept. "Look out Botan!" Kagome pushed her out of the way just in time, but that's exactly what he wanted.**

**_"You're mine Kagome."_ Naraku thought before he went to grab her with his tentacle and pulled her up in the air.**

**"Kagome-sama!**

**"Ah!" After hearing her name being yelled and hearing her scream, they all turned around to see Naraku directly behind Kagome with his hand logged into her left side. He ripped his hand out of her side causing her to scream even more. He then used his other tentacle to slam Kagome into the ground.**

**"Kagome!" They yelled in unison.**

**"It's mine, it's finally mine!" Naraku laughed triumphantly. "The Shikon No Tama is finally mine!"**

**End Flashback**

Kagome unwrapped her bandages preparing herself to see the damage Naraku had inflicted on her, but when she they were off she didn't see anything. She didn't even have a cut on her arm from where Inuyasha's claws had hit her. (Strange) " I could've sworn I would at least have a scar or something." She said to herself.

_"Your healing powers are far more advanced that my own, or even Midoriko's for that matter."_

**_"Kikyo it's you."_**

_"I must say I'm glad you're safe Kagome, I'm also amazed that you were able to use such a powerful technique without being trained for it."_

**_"Inuyasha said the same thing. _****_I really don't understand how I used it to be honest, I knew all my friends were in danger and that I had to save them and fast. The next thing I know is I was able to stand and my body was swirling with energy."_**

_"The will to want to protect those you care about. It's even stronger when you're protecting the one you love."_

**_"Isn't it the same thing?"_**

_"Not necessarily ,when you're protecting your loved ones and protecting the one you love, the scale is greatly tipped."_ (Hope that makes since?)

_**"Umm?"**_

_"When you fall in love you'll understand, I get the feeling you'll find out soon enough." _Before she could answer her door creaked open as a small figure slowly backed into the room and close the door quietly.

"Who are you hiding from Souta?" The young boy yelped and then turned in the direction the voice was coming from. He turned to see a girl sitting up in bed, he just stared at her for a moment until she smiled at him. He bolted over to her and jumped in her arms.

"Sis your awake I was so worried about you." He said hugging her tightly. " I was so scared Kagome I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry Souta, I didn't mean to worry you." She said hugging him back. "So where is everyone anyway?"

"Well I kinda snuck to see you so I'm pretty sure Sango-nee and the others are gonna be mad. I don't care since I got to see you awake first." He said smiling. "You know sis you've been out for three days."

"Really, it's been that long?" She asked surprised, then she remembered the others who were injured. "Hey Souta do you know who Botan is?" He shook his head. "Well then how is her sister Momiji, her injury was really bad. Also how is Miroku doing he got pretty banged up too." She asked worried.

"Miroku is doing alright he just needed some stiches and had his arm wrapped so he's good to go. Other than making passes at Sang-nee. That Momiji girl is a different story, arm is broken in two different places and she needed about thirty stiches and her arm is in a brace. Other than that everyone else is fine, oh and when you get the chance I want to show you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's a surprise duh, but I think you'll like it. Me and Kohaku have been working really hard, I can't wait to show you." he said in an exited tone. (Oh by the way, if you guys have read about Souta's previous weapon of choice...It gets better tehe.)

"Awe now you gotta tell me." She said making a pouty face.

"Nope you just have to wait like Sango-nee does." He stated as a matter of fact. To tell you the truth he was proud that he and Kohaku could even hide such a thing like that from Sango, if she saw she would've probably killed them. So they decided to wait till the time was right. Just then a knock came on the door then opened, and soon enough in walked Sango, Miroku, Botan, Miyo, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Bankotsu?"

"Kagome your awake." Sango said giving her sister a hug.

"Yea, I've been up talking to Souta for a little while." She said pointing to her younger brother. Sango looked at Souta and glared at him, she was angry at him for sneaking off. "I see he's already in trouble with his big sister." She said laughing.

"It's good to see that you're ok Lady Kagome." Miroku said smiling.

"Same here Miroku, I'm glad your injuries are healed."

"Kagome-nee I'm glad your finally awake." Kohaku said hugging her. "I was worried."

"I'm alright honest, nothing to worry about." She said raising up her shirt revealing her slender unbruised stomach. "See not a scratch on me, I'm just a little sore and hungry if anything." She said looking at their surprised faces.

"Incredible not even a scar." Miroku said reaching out to touch her, but before he could he was smacked on the back of the head.

"Don't even thing about it you lecher." She warned him. "Though I'm not surprised, remember me telling you back at your place how Kagome's wounds would always heal?"

"Yes but to actually witness it is incredible. Your powers are amazing." Miroku told her.

"Put your shirt down wench, no one wants to see." Inuyasha said with his back turned. (Truth be told he was blushing like crazy. :-) ) "Who said you could sleep anyway while the rest of us had to help with the damage to your stupid school." (His back is still turned.)

"It's good to see you to Inuyasha." She said fixing her shirt. "You to Bankotsu how come you're here?"

"I happen to work here, and I previously got a new set of patients who encountered a demon three days ago. One with a broken arm, another who needed stiches and the other who had a terrible gaping hole in her side and has been out until today." He said smiling at her.

"Oh." She said chuckling. "Good morning Miyo it's good to see you, how are Botan and Momiji? I Heard from Souta that she had to get about thirty stitches."

"Hello dear I'm glad your awake, and yes that is correct. Momiji is doing fine but she can't assist in battle for at least a few months, and Botan blames herself for your injury." She stated sadly.

"What? But why it wasn't Botan's fault at all, I'm the one who threw myself in harms way to save her. What room is she in I need to speak with her."

"She and her sister are actually at home right now, Momiji was released yesterday and is at home resting." Bankotsu informed her.

"Well can I go I've got to explain to her that it's not her fault." Kagome said getting up.

"Woe slow down there a sec, I'm still your doctor and I need to make sure your completely healed inside and out."

"But I feel.."

"Nope no buts, now lets go get an MRI done and then we'll see if you can leave."

"But that can take hours!"

"Then I suggest we get started then my oh so impatient patient. Get freshened up and I'll be back to get you." Bankotsu walked out the door followed by the others.

"Just my luck, I'm the Legendary Priestess and I can't even have my say." She wined. (Just a small warning, there's a little Inu/Kags moment coming up here and throughout the rest of this chapter as well. Tehe just thought I'd let you know.)

"The more you complain the longer it's going to take wench." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the same place he was before only this tome he was facing her. "If you want I can take you over to Botan's and Momiji's place when your done." He offered.

"How long were you standing there, trying to sneak a peak eh."

"Not if I wanna lower myself to Miroku's standards." He said walking over to her.

"Any way about your offer, what if Bankotsu says I can't leave?"

"No one said I couldn't sneak you out now did they, besides I probably would've done it anyway." He said smirking at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? You never.."

"Because I know all to well how the felling of grief can eat away a person. I don't want you to have to go through that and as for Botan she kinda has a lot on her mind."

"What do you mean?"

"We know all to well the feeling you get when you can't protect a loved one." He said sadly looking at her.

_"His eyes seem so sad and guilty suddenly. Inuyasha what's bothering you?"_ She thought to her self. "I suppose your right about that, well if we're going I suppose I should get.." Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha hugged her. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I couldn't protect you, I was terrified when the sent of your blood hit my nose and the way your body went limp. I-I thought I lost you." He said hugging her a bit more. "Kagome I can't explain it but you mean a lot to me." She hugged him back slightly blushing a bit.

"Thank you Inuyasha, and I'm sorry I worried you. To be honest I was more worried about you, because of the history you have with Naraku."

"Kagome I promised myself that I would protect and help you with the burden of being the Legendary Priestess. However it's also a blessing to be able to help and protect people. All I ask is you let me help you." He said pulling back and looking at her.

"Only if you promise to let me help you."

"Help me?"

"Inuyasha I know your suffering even after all this time you suffer. That day in the wilderness I could see all the pain in your eyes and even more so now that Naraku is back. He's hurt you and he still is, I want you to know that I'm here for you." She said smiling.

"I uh, thank you Kagome." He said gently stroking her cheek. (Awe so cute!) Heat rose to Kagome's cheeks at Inuyasha's actions. She was at a lose he was acting so strange suddenly. _"Kagome I will protect you no matter what, and Kikyo I'll avenge your death and the death of our family." _Inuyasha thought to himself.

A knock was heard and Kagome dashed into the bathroom. Bankotsu walked and gave an all to knowing smirk to Inuyasha. "You know it's a beautiful thing when you find something precious that you want to protect." He said knocking on the bathroom door. "You ready Kagome?"

"Yes I'm ready."

No one asked or your opinion." Inuyasha stated as Kagome stepped out in a new hospital gown.

"Ok this is going to take an hour at least, however if you move we'll need to start over." She nodded her head and walked out the door. What was supposed to take an hour took about four do to machine failure, Kagome's need to pee and her sneezing. Also due to Souta and Kohaku running into the room.

"Jeez it's about time, I didn't think you'd ever finish." Sango said walking up to Kagome as she changed into a t-shirt with ruby red lips on the front and black leggings with the words kissable as can be printed on her butt. "Like the outfit I got you?"

"Yea it's cute, but we should hurry Miyo said she had something important for us to discuss about my duties as priestess." She walking out of her room and up to the desk to release herself from the hospital.

* * *

Sango had to head over to headquarters for a meeting leaving Kagome to dinner. Miroku had went to his room to play warfare. (And to give his friends some privacy. Miroku is playing match maker.) Miyo was coming over to discuss her duties as the Legendary Priestess and to also talk with Miroku and Inuyasha seeing as they are willing to help and make a pretty good team. Kagome stood in the kitchen pondering on what she should make for dinner. "Mind if I help I may have an idea what we can make?" Inuyasha asked standing in the doorway.

"You cook Inuyasha, since when?"

"Since before your time that's for sure." He said smirking. "Now lets see what we have to work with." Inuyasha looked through the cabinets and things to try and figure out what they could put together and serve to nine people. After ten minutes of debating they come up with making spaghetti with homemade garlic bread, a huge Caesar salad brownies and chocolate chip peanut butter cookies for desert.

"Inuyasha what was Kikyo like." Kagome's question caught Inuyasha off guard, no one's ever asked him about his past mate before. he stopped what he was doing ad turned to look at her. "I'm sorry if I seem nosey I was just curious."

"It's ok it's just no ones ever asked about her before." He said going back to what he was working on. "Kikyo was the main priestess in her village besides her little sister Kaede who was in training under her sister. She had long black hair that reached her waist, her priestess clothes wee red and white and she wielded a long bow. I had gone to the village several times to take the jewel, but Kikyo would always best me. She always had the upper hand but never finished me off, she would simply walk away and return home. After a while I found myself becoming infatuated with Kikyo and most of the time I would go to the village just to see her." He said smiling at the memory.

"Did Kikyo know that? Or did you act tough and still try to attack her." She asked not looking up from the spaghetti she was making.

"I'm not sure but before long she started to hold conversations with me and I began to look after her and the village when they were attacked. No one figured out that it was me, or at least that's what I thought until Kikyo confronted me about it. After that she would come to visit me and I found myself helping her out with missions and what not."

" I found my self feeling things I never thought I would towards a human, but come to find out I fell in love with Kikyo. One day we were crossing a river by boat it was peaceful but we had no time to enjoy it. Once we reached the other side Kikyo tripped and I used the ore to catch her, we stood there like that for a moment staring at on another. She was beautiful so innocent and yet she felt burdened by her duties as the Legendary Priestess. Looking into her eyes I could see all her pain her passions and how her eyes pleaded with me to take her away."

"At that moment my mind was made up, I dropped the ore grabbed Kikyo and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she responded, that moment was the best. Soon after Kikyo agreed to become my mate and wife, we soon married and the village acknowledged me. We decided to wait on mating and we were just content being with one another." He said as they put the final touches on their dishes and placed them in the oven.

"I can tell you really loved one another, your love was really sweet." She said setting the spaghetti for forty-five minutes to bake and the garlic bread for fifteen minutes. "Well I'm going to go set the table and straighten up a bit, Miyo said she and the girls should be here around nine."

"Kagome" She turned to face him. "Thanks no one's ever really cared about our history." Kagome nodded her head and walked out to set the table, once she was satisfied she headed upstairs.

_"It was kinda interesting hearing things from Inuyasha's point of view."_

**_"I'm sorry Kikyo I should've asked you."_**

_"It's fine Kagome, besides I'm glad to see Inuyasha can confide in you. Though it didn't seem as if you guys would ever get along." _She said laughing.

**_"I don't know I kinda feel like I'm in the way, do you think I should tell him that I can communicate with you?"_**

_"If you want to, but I don't think it will change anything. Inuyasha has to learn to trust in others and to move on in life, Kagome it's nice to talk about the past but I don't want him to cling to it. I want him to look towards the future and to be happy."_

**_"You miss him a lot huh, I wish I could help you see one another even if it's just for a moment."_**

_"That's nice of you to say Kagome, it would be nice to see him once more. Hey Kagome can I ask you something?"_

_**"Sure anything Kikyo."**_

_"I want to know if you'd take care of Inuyasha for me? I know at times he can seem distant and rude, but he's actually very sweet and romantic."_

_ **"I'm not sure if I'll be much help to him but I promise you I'll do my best."**_

_"Thank you Kagome I feel better knowing that he'll be well looked after. I'll be away for a while and will only be able to come back when you're in need of me." _

**_"I understand and thank you Kikyo, you've been a great_**_ **help."**_ She said going into the bathroom and getting ready. After ten minutes she came out the bathroom wearing a sexy low back sparkly red halter, and lace leggings with red converse. She walked downstairs to see Inuyasha wearing a grey muscle shirt that read train hard hit harder with raw black embroidery loose denim jeans and grey and white k-swiss.

Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down, he thought she looked really good in that outfit. It hugged her curves perfectly and her features were flawless. Her hair was naturally wavy and reached her mid back, she had deep mocha colored eyes and her smile was breath-taking. Wait why was he thinking about her that way, I mean sure he liked her but he didn't like her like her did he?

He watched as she made her way around the kitchen and then she just stopped to look at him. He turned his gaze to the floor finding it suddenly interesting. "Hey Inuyasha do you think you can start on the brownies for me, the spaghetti has a good fifteen minutes left and I need to start getting the cookie dough ready." She asked him as she set out her ingredients.

"Uh sure how many batches should I make?"

"Probably two knowing Souta and Kohaku they'll eat half." Inuyasha nodded as he covered the garlic bread and then began working on the brownies. Now it was Kagome's turn to stare. Inuyasha had a well toned body, he had the perfect amount of muscles and you could see his eight pack through his shirt. The jeans fit him well and he actually had a decent ass. His silver hair and golden eyes almost made him seem like a GOD, not to mention his lips looked pretty tasty. _"Ok Kagome get a grip, you can't hit on guy with his dead lover living in your head." _She continued to stare at him.

"So what's for dinner?" They turned to see Sango standing in the doorway.

"Sango your back, well Inuyasha and I decided on spaghetti with homemade garlic bread, Caesar salad, a double batch of chocolate brownies and chocolate chip peanut butter cookies." Sango's mouth watered at the mention of the yummy foods, she headed up stairs to freshen up. After about another hour everything was done and Miyo and the others arrived.

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the dinner prepared by Kagome and Inuyasha, it was truly delicious. However now was not the time to relax. Now that the Legendary Priestess has returned many dangers have awakened to the world once again. "Excuse me Miyo if you don't mind, may I ask what it is you wanted to discuss with us."

"Certainly Miroku, actually I gathered you all here to tell you that your services have been requested by a very famous shrine. They have learned that the Legendary Priestess has been reborn and are in need of her help."

"What!? But I only just found out who I am, I know the first thing about being a full blown priestess." Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes I'm aware of that dear, but what better way to learn than going out into the world and helping people? Besides from what I've seen you are a very gifted young woman. Botan will be accompanying you on this mission seeing as she is apart of your team, Momiji is to stay here and recover." Miyo informed her.

"What exactly is it these people are requesting from Lady Kagome?"

"They need her to perform an exorcism, they believe the shrine has become possessed by a demon. They say all the shrine maidens have begun to act very strange and the priest who resides there has an ill look about him. The shrine used to be open to the public and offer blessings but lately those who enter the shrine become evil or never return."

"It definitely sounds like the work of a demon but what kind. It could be inside one of the shrine maidens or the priest himself. I'm going to leave the slayers for a while I'm sure they'll understand." Sango informed them.

"Won't that put them at a disadvantage?" Miyo asked.

"Not necessarily Kuranoske can handle while I'm, besides it gives the others more experience and practice. Besides who better to help take down a demon than a demon slayer." She told her.

"I agree with Sango on this one, I'll be going as well I get the feeling my sutras will come in handy."

"That's good to I'm glad you guys are willing to help, and what about you" She said looking at Inuyasha.

"Like I'd miss a chance to travel besides now that Naraku's back there's no telling when the bastards going to show."

"Well I'm coming to there's no way I'm staying here while my family goes off and puts themselves in danger. Besides I'm a demon slayer also I haven't been training my arse off for nothing." Kohaku said in tone that them he wouldn't be swayed.

"Well I'm going too then, I'm tired of being left behind in the dark wondering if you guy are alive or not. Besides I'm not the crybaby I used to be." Souta chimed in.

"Souta this isn't a game you could get hurt or worse, no I wont risk you and Kohaku's lives like that. Your both still young and have your whole lives ahead of you."

"But I wanna help Kagome, I'm not a little kid anymore I told you that I a surprise. Please Kagome I wanna help." Souta pleaded with his sister.

"Souta I.."

"Let him go it can't hurt, besides its not like we can't train him or anything. He's really not so hopeless as you think." Inuyasha vouched for him.

"He really come a long way Kagome-nee, you'd be surprised." Kagome contemplated for a bit as everyone stared at her. She looked at her brothers then sighed.

"I guess it's alright if you guys come with us, like Inuyasha said with Naraku on the prowl whose to say he wont attack you guys while we're away."

"Just promise us that you'll be careful you two, and if things get out of hand I want the two of you to get to safety understand. if you try anything sneaky I'll beat you both till your purple got it." Sango threatened her little brothers.

"Well now that that's settled you guys should get some rest, your flight leaves at six forty-five in the morning." Miyo told them standing to leave. "Thanks for the wonderful dinner it was wonderful, oh and you'll also be attending the high school there. I'll call the school bored there to enroll Souta and Kohaku into middle school." (Sango, Kagome and Botan are all in their senior year of high school. Inuyasha and Miroku do not attend school considering Inuyasha is over five-hundred years old and Miroku graduated a year early. I'm changing Souta and Kohaku's age to 12 and 13.)

"How long are you planning on us being there? I mean it shouldn't take that long right?"

"Well at least a month or so that way you guys don't stick out so much and can get used to the area." Miyo told them. "Your living arrangement have been taken care of, you'll be staying at the Halekulani hotel." After that Miyo gave them their tickets and left with Botan and Momiji. Everyone gathered their luggage and things together at night so they wouldn't be rushing in the morning.

* * *

Whelp here it guys I hope you like it, I know its long but hopefully it's decent. The next Chapter wont have any action it well not the bloody fighting action anyway. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think. Until next time guys!

**CrimsonEyedLover: Another chapter done guys hope you liked it.**

**Mir: It was very informative, it was nice to everyone getting along.**

**Sango: It's nice to have a break from battling demons and no to mention we're going on vacation!**

**Kags: I'm excited for my first mission and what exactly is Souta hiding?**

**CrimsonEyedLover: Nope it's a secret!**

**Inu: Hey can I talk to you for a sec Crimson? (Walk outside)**

**Mir/Kags/Sango: ... **


End file.
